With Professor Lupin's help
by Pepper-up Pomfrey
Summary: When Harry is missing from one of his classes, Ron and Hermione bring it to the attention of Professor Lupin that they were worried about his whereabouts. When Harry is found, they find out something else about Harry, that worries all of the teachers in the school. Sick!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had entered his third year at Hogwarts and it was the first day of term after the Christmas holidays, which he spent locked up in the castle with Hermione and Ron as there was a killer after him named, Sirius Black.

Christmas had been quite an uneventful time. Harry had received a racing broom; which was the best broom there was, and it was called a Firebolt. After much excitement, it came to an end as the Firebolt was taken away for 'tests' because no one knew who gave Harry the broom at all.

It was a bright and sunny day outside the dormitories, the sun was leaking through the cracks in the curtains and lighting up the room full of sleeping boys. Harry could hear the creaking of the floor boards as his friends got up for the day, getting dressed and making their way down to the common room.

Harry, however, was feeling terrible. He had an ache in his head that didn't want to go away. He felt so sleepy he could hardly make his eyes open a couple of inches and he was shivering while being quite warm.

He rolled over in him bed and opened his eyes an inch to look around the room. All of the other beds in the room were empty, except for his own. He knew that Ron and Hermione were going to be waiting for him in the common room, so he pushed himself up and made himself open his eyes.

It was hard and even though the room was dark, it was far too bright for his liking. Squinting, he jammed his glasses onto his face and stood up.

A wave of dizziness overcame him and he grabbed onto the post of his bed to steady himself and closed his eyes until the dizziness subsided. When it had gone he walked around a lot slower, his head still felt really light and the room was swaying somewhat. He opened his trunk and fumbled with his uniform.

Even thought it was summer he put two jumpers on, one was a jumper that Mrs. Weasly had made and the other was his school jumper. Once he was dressed he slowly made his way down the stone steps to the common room, holding onto the cold stone wall for support as his dizziness continued.

When he got to the bottom of the staircase the room was empty except for two people who were sitting on the arm chairs by the fireplace, they were Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione said as he entered the room getting up from her chair.

"Hey," He said in a quiet voice, shoving his hands in his pockets uncomfortably, looking for some warmth.

"Ready to go and eat, mate? I'm starving!" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry knew that he wasn't hungry, but he wasn't going to tell them that he felt sick, all they would do is worry, and it really wasn't anything to worry about.

"Yeah, definitely!" he said, sounding half-hearted at the idea, which Hermione picked up on.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. I'm just tired." Harry lied.

Hermione stood there for a second looking at him biting her lip. Eventually she said, "Alright, then." And she left the room muttering something about her healing classes.

When they got down to breakfast, most of the food was gone as they were so late. This annoyed Ron, rushed to sit down and grabbed as much as he could, slopping porridge onto his plate.

"He's such a pig!" Hermione snorted as they took a seat next to Ron who was stuffing porridge into his mouth in great big lumps.

"What lesson do we have first Hermione?" Harry asked playing with the small amount of food that he put onto his plate.

Hermione watched him play with his toast and said, "Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, good, Lupin said that he was going to give me dementors lessons afterwards, instead of going to lunch." Harry said.

Hermione put her hand out so that it was touching Harry's own and gave it a comforting squeeze. "That's great, Harry! I'm glad you're doing something about it!" She said in a whisper.

Harry slowly pulled his hand away from her cold touch; he didn't want anyone touching him, the way he felt at the moment.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"Fine!" Harry yelled, aggravated. "Let's go to class." He slid off the bench and stomped up the hallway into the grand staircase and made his way to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

'_Why does it have to be at the very top of the school!?' _Harry thought to himself as he was climbing his fourth staircase. His head was starting to spin uncontrollably now and he sat down on the step for a rest, leaning his hot achy head on the cool stone pillar he closed his eyes.

Hermione and Ron were leaving the great hall to try and catch up with Harry on his way to Defence against the dark arts.

"Oh, no!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Ron mumbled

"I left my book in the common room!" Hermione squeaked.

"Urgh, Hermione, I thought you were a well organised wizard!" Ron complained.

"Oh, shut up Ronald. I need to get it." She watched as Ron started to walk in the other direction quietly. "And you're coming with me!" She said in a huff and dragged him after her.

After the two wizards had found Hermione's book they were five minutes late for class, which put Hermione in an edgy mood. They burst through the classroom door to Defence against the dark arts, after apologising to professor Lupin for being late Ron and Hermione looked around to see where Harry was sitting. He was nowhere to be seen.

They both took a seat at the back of the room and looked around worriedly.

"Ron," Hermione hissed under her breath, "Where's Harry?"

"No idea," He whispered back, "Maybe he forgot his books like you did."

"But, we would have seen him on the way here if he had." She said.

As the lesson grew on, both Hermione and Ron became more, and more anxious.

As they were doing an assignment on Hinkypunks Hermione took the time to add. "He was feeling sick this morning. I can tell when he is sick. He gets irritable and-"She gasped.

"What?" Ron hissed.

"What if something happened to him on the way here? Sirius Black is meant to be after him. Or, maybe there was a dementor, or-"Hermione was cut short by the sound of Professor Lupin calling across the classroom from his desk.

"Hermione, Ron, can I please speak to both of you for a moment?" he nodded his head towards his office door, telling them to go inside.

As soon as they were all inside Hermione burst out. "It's Harry sir!"

"What about him?" he asked.

"Well, he's missing sir," Ron added.

"Missing? How? When?" He said looking concerned.

"Well sir, Ron and I saw him this morning at breakfast. He left a couple of minutes before us to come to this lesson and when we got here, well, he wasn't here." Hermione mumbled.

"You should have told me at the start of the lesson!" Lupin cried, "Especially with Sirius Black lurking around!"

"I'm sorry sir," Hermione looked on the edge of crying.

"Don't worry; I am sure he will be fine. We just need to find him. Class finishes in ten minutes; I might give everyone an early mark." He said as he rushed to the portrait of himself on the wall and said "Go to professor McGonagall's classroom and tell her that Harry Potter is missing." Then he went out into the classroom and announced that class was finished.

Harry was feeling horrible. How long he had been sitting on this step, he did not know. He could feel his head pounding and the world was spinning around him. He let out a low moan and felt the need to throw up. Even he was starting to admit to himself that he needed to go to the Hospital Wing, but how could he get there. He could hardly stand up, let alone walk.

He tried to stand up again, he got to his feet and waited for the swirling visions to stop, but they didn't. Knowing that he couldn't sit on the stairs all day he started to walk up them, one step at a time. When he got to the top of the stairs he fell to his knees, walking was out. Black dots were starting to cover his vision and he tried blinking them away. He watched as sweat dripped from his face, creating a small puddle on the ground.

He could hear footsteps coming. '_Great,' _he thought, '_finally, someone will be able to help me.' _The footsteps drew to a halt right in front of his face, and he felt hands press onto his back, a voice said, "Harry, are you alright? How long have you been sitting here for?" the voice was definitely his Defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Lupin. Harry knew this because his voice had a soothing ring to it.

Harry had no idea how long he had been on those steps, but he knew that it was quite a long amount of time. "Hours," he whispered as Lupin rolled him into a sitting position where he was leaning on the professor's knee. "I think I'm-sick, professor."

There were other footsteps coming from down the hallway. "Oh, you've found him! Thank goodness, Remus! I was beginning to get worr-"the voice that had been walking down the corridor came to a halt and drew a gasping breath as she saw Harry. "What's happened?"


	2. Chapter 2: Death Warmed Over

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! To everyone that has read and favourite and reviewed and... Wow! It means so much! Please keep that coming! **

**Here is chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Death Warmed Over

Remus turned to look at none other than professor McGonagall, "I'm not too sure what happened yet. Harry seems to have collapsed."

"Collapsed, oh, Remus! We should take his to Madame Pomfrey right away!"

Harry was able to hear the two teachers talking, but there was another feeling that was overcoming him at that particular moment. As he opened his eyes he saw that the ceiling was moving in blurred circles and the voices were echoing in his head. Before he could stop himself he felt a wave of nausea overcome him, groaning he pressed one hand onto his mouth and the other clasping his stomach.

Lupin noticed this a moment too late; as soon as he had conjured a bucket Harry had thrown up all over his robes.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry p-professor," Harry said through clenched teeth, he was shaking rather badly.

"Don't worry, Harry, you couldn't help it." Lupin said spelling his robes clean again.

"Mr. Potter," Harry noticed this new voice to be his head of house, Professor McGonagall, "We must take you to the hospital wing. Will you be able to walk there?"

By this point Harry was shaking uncontrollably, breathing fast.

Lupin was patting his head trying to sooth him, "Harry, calm down or you will hyperventilate." His voice was growing worried.

Harry was tossing and turning around on the floor uncomfortably grabbing his head and slamming his fist into it, as if he was trying to get something off it. "My head!" he was screaming. "My head!" he paused and threw up on the ground again, then returned to his sudden fit.

As classes were finishing for the afternoon, students were starting to walk through the corridors, many were stopping to watch the scene that was unfolding on the stone steps with their mouths gaping open. Among them was Draco Malfoy, who was even looking rather worried.

"Sssh, Harry"

Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the students, "Give- the- poor- boy- some- privacy! Back to your houses, all of you!" she thundered, pushing most of the students back.

Harry's face was starting to go whiter than the stones that he was lying on, his screams reaching an all time high, "Stop it!, Oh, my he-" the scream reached a high squeak and he fell back in Lupins arms unconscious.

Professor McGonagall rushed back over to Lupin and whispered, "We need to move him, Remus, now."

Lupin nodded picking up the limp body and carrying him off down the corridor, closely followed by McGonagall.

As they entered the Hospital Wing Lupin ran over to the nearest bed and placed Harry on the soft sheets.

"Poppy! Come quick!" Professor McGonagall called looking around the room. Madame Pomfrey appeared from behind a curtain that was drawn around another bed, which hand another student behind.

"What's the problem, Minerva?" Poppy cried as she rushed down the hallway to them.

"It's Mr. Potter, Poppy. We found him on the stairs in the great hall. He was in pain, saying something about his head hurting then he just fainted; the pain must have been too great for him."

"Poor, child." Poppy muttered as she walked over to Harry.

"He's worryingly pale," Poppy surmised and put the back of her hand to his forehead, taking his glasses off and putting them on the bedside table in the process. "Oh, he is burning up! I'll go and get some potions that might make him feel better."

Harry felt absolutely terrible, there was a constant pounding inside his head that wouldn't go away and there was a dull feeling of nausea in his stomach. He felt himself shiver, the room was freezing, far too cold for Harry's taste.

He let his eyes flutter open, the room was blurry. '_Glasses, where are they?'_ he tried to lift his arm, but they were far too heavy, there was a figure sitting beside him. "Glasses..." he muttered, "Glasses..." he voice sounded exhausted, but he persisted, closing his heavy eyes "Glasses..." after he said it for the third time he felt the familiar feeling of the rim settling on his nose and he let his eyes slowly open.

The person that was sitting with him was Professor Lupin. His head was throbbing with pain, he wanted to lift his hand to press against the pain but his arm wasn't going to move, no matter how hard he tried. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lupin was saying.

Harry opened his eyes again and looked into his teacher's own worried eyes. "Dying..." he muttered.

"You're not dying Harry, not at all."

Harry felt the familiar sensation of nausea, he sat bolt upright in the bed, startling Lupin. Harry turned a light shade of green and clasped a hand over his mouth.

This time Remus acted quickly enough, be pulled a bedpan up to Harry's chin and Harry emptied the contents of his stomach into it. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up, as he had skipped breakfast and his throat was burning from the acid.

After about a minute Harry was finished, his arms that were holding his body up were shaking and collapsed beneath him, Harry lay back on his pillow shaking and sweating.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room again carrying five different potions. She noticed Lupin holding the bedpan full of vomit, "Put that in my prep room Remus, I'll clean it later."

Remus left and returned a couple of seconds later and went to sit by Harry's side again.

Harry was lying on the pillow, his eyes closed and shaking, his body was covered in a layer of sweat.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Before we give you these potions, we should clean you up a little." Madame Pomfrey said handing Lupin some pyjamas and drew the curtains around Harry's bed leaving Lupin to help Harry get dressed.

"Harry, you need to change. How do you want to do this?" Lupin muttered, stroking the hairs on Harry's head.

Harry tried to sit up, but his body was far too heavy to movie, he closed his heavy eyes. "I can't move, professor."

"Not a problem Harry, you don't need to move. I can take care of this. But tell me Harry, where is it hurting?" Professor Lupin said as he started to take off Harry's tie and unbutton his shirt.

Normally this would have been embarrassing to Harry, being dressed and undressed like a little kid, but at the moment he was feeling far too sick to care. As soon as Harry's shirt was unbuttoned Lupin edged it off and started sponging down Harry's front with some water, causing Harry to sigh in relief.

"Everywhere" Harry said, "My body is too heavy to move." Harry mumbled.

Harry could feel Lupin pulling off his pants and sponged him down. Harry felt as the professor lifted Harry's body and pulled up his pyjama legs one by one. Then he felt to softness of his pyjama shift as it was buttoned over his chest. Lupin lay Harry gently back down.

"All done now Harry." Remus whispered as he went to let the medi-witch in through the curtains.

"Oh, well done, Remus! You must know a little bit about healing. First the chocolate on the train and now this!" by the sound of it, Madame Pomfrey could not have been more pleased with him.

"Ah, Harry" she said, gently shaking his shoulder as with his eyes closed it looked as though he had gone off to sleep. Harry opened his eyes slightly.

"Mmm" he said, before closing them again.

"You need to take these potions; they are for headaches, nausea, fever reducer, aches and pains. Drink up; I want to see those potions gone when I return!"

Harry picked up a slightly orange one which was the fever reducer and drank it in one gulp. The taste was horrible; as he struggled with the taste he squeezed his hand tightly and dropped the bottle it smashed onto the floor making a loud crashing noise.

Lupin who was talking to Professor McGonagall reeled around. Harry had gone white again and he had his arms wrapped around his stomach as he was dry retching. Lupin rushed over to Harry and held the newly clean bed pan up under Harry's chin.

Harry closed his eyes and emptied his stomach into the bowl that was being held for him. The intensity of the retching was so harsh he could feel tears springing into his eyes, his body was becoming extremely tired and he wasn't sure how much more he could stand.

There were hands patting his back reassuringly and he could hear Madame Pomfrey tutting at the mess he was making.

By now, his pyjamas were soiled with sick, as were his bed sheets. He finished throwing up and slammed his head back onto the pillow letting it sink into the depths of the bed. Now, he knew, there was no bone in his body he had the abilities to move. His eyes snapped shut; Harry found that they also, could not be opened.

As he had thrown up his potion, he still had a splitting headache which wasn't helping him think straight at all.

"Harry," it was Lupin calling him, he was too tired to answer, "Harry," the voice was growing worried, "Harry!"

At that point, Harry hadn't realised that he had stopped breathing until there was a burning in his throat that he couldn't settle.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! You guys are awesome! Please keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

Remus watched as Harry was starting to turn a slight shade of blue. The boy was panicking, tossing around, trying to breath.

"Harry!" he cried.

Madame Pomfrey rushed forward with a green mushy ball, which she trusted into Harry's open mouth. He was drooling up the sides of his mouth as, whatever it was, worked. Harry took a deep breath, gasping for air spluttering as he spat the green ball onto the bed covers so he could breathe.

Madame Pomfrey sat down on the bed next to Harry, she was white and clutching her heart, "I gave him some Beazor extract... he should be fine now."

"Harry, how do you feel?" Lupin asked as he watched Harry fall back onto the pillows breathing deeply, his hair in a sweaty tangled matt.

_'Why are they asking so many questions? Can't they just leave me be? I'm so tired...'_ he thought.

Another voice spoke, "We ought to check his vital signs. Sweetie, can you remember your name?"

"Harry James Pot-pot-" It was so hard to talk, couldn't they just leave him be?

"_Potter"_ He whispered.

"Good, and do you know where you are?"

"No."

There was some whispering before the lady spoke again, Harry was only able to pick up on some of the words...'it...oxygen...tired...else' the lady spoke again, "Oh, well, you are in the Hospital Wing at your school. You were taken ill in the hallway. Do you remember that?"

Harry's attention went to the thumping that was pounding inside his head, behind his eyes; it felt like his head was going to explode.

Harry turned over on the bed trying to get comfortable. He rolled onto his side and felt a sharp pain shoot through his body like someone was electrocuting him. He felt his body tense up as the pain reached an unbearable high.

"Ow," Harry groaned, he hoped that Remus would know that he was in pain when he said that one word. It would have been his first choice to cry out in pain but the energy to do that was long since gone from his body.

"Headache?" Remus asked.

Harry was glad that Remus was keeping the questions to being very short. It made it a lot easier to answer a yes or no question; questions that needed long answers were impossible for him at the moment.

Harry nodded in reply and closed his eyes feeling his head sinking into the pillows as the world around him slipped away and he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry woke up again, even though he knew that it was morning it was still dark in the Hospital Wing. He shivered slightly and felt his head pound again. He started to roll over, so that he could fall back asleep on his other side. The sudden movement made the room spin and he froze on the spot trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Harry?" he could hear Remus's voice calling him. He chose to ignore the voice, as there were other things on his mind like, calming his head down. As time wore on the room became fuzzier and fuzzier and he was sure that he was going to pass out again. He could hear the voice of Remus growing worried as Harry was still unresponsive.

Harry already felt really uncomfortable with the whole situation. After living with the Dursleys he was used to taking care of himself when he was sick, now there were people fussing over him every minute of the day. Though, even he had to admit to himself that this is the sickest he has ever felt in his life. There was also the fact that his fainting was making him look weak, and that was one thing that Harry didn't want to be. It was bad enough that someone had carried him to the Hospital Wing, and apparently there was a scene in the hallway, everyone in the school must have seen it.

He felt his cheeks change into a scarlet colour at the thought of passing out again and he tried with all his might to stop it from happening. Soon his dizziness was gone leaving behind the horrible feeling of nausea that settled into his stomach and it rolled uncomfortably.

He felt a hand come up to his forehead and hear his name again. He flinched away from the touch and rolled back to look at Remus, going slowly so that the room didn't spin again.

"Mmm?" he said looking his professor in the eye.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name for about ten minutes. You look horribly pale."

"I'm fine," Harry lied, he actually felt like he was about to throw up any second and thought best not to open his mouth too much.

"Don't lie to me Harry. I know that you're not fine. In fact, you look like you're going to be-"he was stopped as Harry grabbed his arm and dry retched.

Remus quickly reached down to the ground and grabbed a bed pan, holding it underneath Harry's chin. Harry went from a ghostly pale colour to a broccoli green colour in a few seconds. He had dark purple circles underneath his eyes and they were watering from the force of his retches.

After ten minutes Harry was still waiting for the sick to come as he was still dry retching painfully. Remus was growing more and more concerned at the situation and thought it best to call Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy!" he howled.

The maiden came rushing into the room, "What's wrong?" she asked eyeing Harry.

"Is this normal? Harry has been dry retching for about ten minutes and nothing has happened."

Poppy went over to the child and put a hand on his back. "No... Harry dear, is it yo-"

Suddenly without warning it happened Harry made a chocking sound and threw up into the bowl. Harry was relieved, the dry retching stopped and he slumped back on his pillow only to hear two worried gasps.

Harry, wondering what was wrong sat up again and looked into the bowl only to throw up into it again. Sitting at the bottom of the bowl was a huge red clump that looked like blood. He was throwing up blood. He started shaking uncontrollably, "What is happening to me?" he hoarsely screamed.

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter, you know back to school and it is harder to write as long chapters. Hopefully the next will be up soon.**

**I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Also to all the followers and favs, keep them coming!**

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents

**Hey readers, **

**Thankyou so much to everyone that has read this story it means so much to me that there are so many people that are reading and liking my story. I hope you like this next chapter called 'Accidents'**

**Thanks**

**Btw, I do not own any of the Harry Potter books and characters 'though I really wish I did!'**

* * *

All three people were staring at the sick bowl as if it was about to explode. Harry was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Remus, would you like to put that bowl in my prep room and I'll clean Harry down a bit." Madame Pomfrey said as she turned back to Harry. His pyjama shirt and his bed sheets were splattered with blood.

"I'll be a couple of minutes" Remus said as he walked off. If Harry wasn't so preoccupied he would have noticed that Remus was on the verge of tears.

"Ok, not to worry sweetie," Madame Pomfrey said as she was stripping off Harry's pyjama shirt that was stuck to his skin. "I'll get you cleaned up quickly. How do you feel?"

"F-fine" he muttered as his clean pyjama shirt was being buttoned up.

The nurse stopped halfway through putting his pants on and gave him a stare that said 'I know your lying.'

Remus came back into the room. His eyes were a slight red colour and they were a little puffy but other than that he had a smile on his face and he looked really happy. But even though he was trying hard to hide it, Harry could see that he was close to falling to pieces again.

Harry closed his eyes, knowing full well that he should tell her the truth, "Ok, terrible." He sighed.

"Oh, poor dear," She muttered as she pulled off Harry's old pyjama pants. She then bit her lip as if considering something then she spoke. "You can't stay in this bed, it's far too soiled. I'm going to need to move you a bed along. Are you ok with that?"

Harry was wondering why she was saying his bed was soiled. He knew that there was a bit of blood on the sheets, but that was all, wasn't it? Harry felt a huge wave of embarrassment come over him when the nurse pulled his old pyjama pants off him and his underpants leaving him naked from the waist down.

As if it could not have gotten more embarrassing Harry saw that his pyjamas were stained. The fright of throwing up had caused him to lose control of his bowel and bladder and the bed was completely covered in it. Harry let out a loud cry and turned away from the two adults.

"Harry! What's wrong? Are you in pain!?" Remus was by his side panicking.

Harry shook his head and he could feel tears escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

Remus realised what was wrong and took one of Harry's hands in both of his. "Now, Harry. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We're not going to think anything of you because you lost control and wet the bed. It isn't your fault, you're sick."

Harry was still trembling but he looked into his professors eyes, "You promise?"

"Of course Harry! It happens."

"Remus, I might get you to give Harry a wash in the bathroom to clean him down. If you will?" Poppy asked turning to Harry and added, "And don't worry. You will be surprised how many times this happens, with other children."

Harry nodded and felt as he was picked up and carried into the bathroom that was just through a door opposite his bed.

"Now Harry, do you still need to use the toilet?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. Even though he did need to go to the toilet he was far too embarrassed to admit to needing to go again, especially if Remus was going to stand there while he did his business. No, he thought it was at least better to wait until morning when he might be able to go by himself.

He felt the warm water as Remus lowered him into the bathtub and started to wash him. Harry, who was growing tireder and tireder by the minute fell face first into the water as he fell asleep only to be quickly awoken by Remus.

"Woah! Hold on Harry, just stay awake a little longer."

Harry was washed and dressed and carried back out into the Hospital Wing where the sun was starting to shine through the windows to indicate that it was almost 8:00. Time had passed quickly since Harry had woken up last.

To Harry's great disgust Madame Pomfrey had not changed the sheets on his bed yet which brought back memories of the past hour in full swing. Harry was placed on the bed next to his other one and the sheets were pulled up, even then Harry was shivering.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back in. She watched as Harry stared at his other bed too embarrassed to move. '_Why couldn't she have just cleaned it _up_!' _he asked himself.

"Oh, sorry dear!" She said with a look of sympathy on her face, "I was just testing your um, blood. I thought I should see if I can find out the reason why you had your... attack earlier this morning. I'll just put some things away and then I will clean up instantly."

Harry lay back and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and then there was a loud bang and the sound of a door opening, then the voices of his friends Ron and Hermione filled his ears.

_'Oh, no, the bed!'_ Harry thought, '_Maybe if I keep my eyes closed they will think I am asleep and leave.'_

"Harry!" He heard Hermione's voice and kept his eyes shut.

"Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?" It was Remus speaking. "Harry has had a um, tough morning so far..." his voice trailed off.

_'No, don't tell them!' _Harry thought opening his eyes to see what they were doing. Remus was starting at the bed next to him and so were Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked like sympathetic and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

Madame Pomfrey came back into the room, "Alright Harry, I'll just clean up your bed an- Weasly, Granger! What are you two doing here!?"

'_This is so embarrassing!'_ Harry screamed in him mind.

"Did Harry have an accident, sir?" Hermione asked her eyes looking worried.

Remus hesitated and looked her in the eye, "Just a small one. Nothing to worry about, he was in shock at the time."

"Oh, is he alright now?"

"Yes, he is fine. I think-"he turned and looked at Harry who quickly closed his eyes again. "He has finally gone back to sleep."

Madame Pomfrey started taking the sheets off the bed next to Harry which was a relief to him. "Exactly, now off with you two! He needs rest. Come back this afternoon and if he is awake then you may see him for a couple of minutes. That is of course if he feels up to visitors. Now go!" and she shooed them out of the Hospital Wing.

As soon as they were gone Harry opened his eyes and started at Madame Pomfrey and whispered hoarsely, "You need to put a lock on that door."

The nurse smiled at him and said "I'm sorry dear. Do you want anything to eat? Your blood test should be back in a couple of minutes. I sent it away by owl."

"No, I'm not hungry." Harry said closing his eyes again and letting himself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Harry woke again to see the face of his professor staring at him smiling. "How are you feeling Harry? And don't you dare say fine!" he laughed.

"Well what do you want to know then?" he laughed back, which made him cough and found a bit of blood on his hand. Remus grabbed a tissue and whipped it away.

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes"

"OK, do you still feel dizzy?"

"No, but my stomach keeps flopping about."

"Really? Are you going to be sick?" he asked showing a sign of worry.

"No, not at the moment."

"Is there anything else that I haven't covered?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm just really cold."

"Do you want another blanket?"

Harry closed his eyes, why was it so hard to keep them open? "Mmm"

"Alright"

Harry heard footsteps walk to the other side of the room where the linen cupboard was kept. Then he felt a soft sheet cover his whole body and he was instantly warmer.

"I put a warming charm on it. Is that better?" he asked.

Harry snuggled in and nodded his head in agreement.

As soon as he was about to fall back asleep he hear to sound of Madame Pomfrey rushing over.

"I've got the tests back Mr. Potter and, I am afraid I have rather some bad news."

Harry and Remus both looked up at the nurse with worried looks on their faces.

"I am afraid Mr. Potter that you have..."

**haha, aren't I horrible!? You will have to wait until the next chapter! What do you think is going to happen to him? Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. *sad face***

RE-CAP:

_"I've got your tests back Mr. Potter and, I am afraid I have rather some bad news."_

_Harry and Remus looked up at the nurse with worried looks on their faces._

_"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that you have..."_

PRESENT

"N-n-n-o! D-d-d-don't say anything...please. Not just yet." Harry interrupted and started taking deep breaths, "Just...just let me regain my breath." He let a long shaky breath out and turned to Lupin who held his hand and nodded reassuringly. "Alright, wha- what is it? What's wrong with me?"

Madame Pomfrey sat down and held his hand. Whatever she was going to say must have been pretty major because Harry had never seen Madame Pomfrey look so solemn. To him it looked like she was going to fall apart before the words could come out of her mouth.

"My dear..." Harry braced himself and closed his eyes focusing on his breathing and nothing else. "You have..._cancer._"

He heard a kind of squeaking sound coming from his professor and he felt the grip on his hand tighten.

Suddenly the world was moving really slowly. The shadows from the trees outside the windows that were reflected on the Hospital Wing ground by the sun were waltzing around the room in a slow blow.

The other student that was lying on the bed opposite Harry brought his hand up to cough in slower than normal time. The sound of the cough echoed through his skull and the words _cancer_ joined it.

He toppled over to the side so that he was lying in an 'L' shape with his head on Lupins lap. He turned his head and planted his face as far into Lupins legs as he could, there was no way he was going to come out of there for anyone. Not, Lupin, not Ron or Hermione and especially not for himself.

Even though he wasn't able to hear himself he knew that he was crying; he could feel his shoulders violently shaking as wave after wave of sadness overcame him. His hands were grabbing onto the fabric of the pants so tightly he could feel the fabric ripping under his grip. How could he have cancer? He was a wizard, cancer was only something that a Muggle got, and there must be some mistake. He could feel a hand on his back patting him gently. His hearing was back again and he could hear Madame Pomfrey talking to Remus, they were just having a normal conversation about something else. Even though Harry hated having other people fuss over him; he was annoyed that he had just been told that he was probably going to die and they were just having a conversation as if nothing had happened.

Harry didn't know how long he had been lying in Remus's lap, it must have been a while as he heard a knock on the door of the Hospital Wing and Hermione and Ron's voices as they entered. They were talking about some charms homework that Ron was claiming to be 'impossible'.

As they got closer to the bed he heard their conversation die out as they stood there staring at Remus and Harry.

"S-sir, what's wrong with Harry?" Hermione's timid voice echoed across the large room.

Remus looked at Harry, "Hold on a second, Hermione." He started to stand up, but felt Harry's grip on his pants tighten. He bent down and whispered into Harry's ear, "Harry would you like me to ask them to come back later?"

Harry didn't move, he was in shock, how was he supposed to have a normal conversation with his friends when he couldn't even have a conversation with someone who was like a father to him. No, they would have to go... but at a time like this, he wanted to have his friends as company. He would just have to act brave, yes, that's it, acting brave.

After receiving no reply from Harry Madame Pomfrey stood up and went over to Ron and Hermione. "I am afraid that Harry has had some, rather bad news. He isn't in a fit state to have any visitors at the moment, I'm sorry."

"Ok, well, is he alright?" Ron asked rather worriedly.

"He's um, fine. Don't worry. Just head back to your common rooms and ge-"

"Let them stay..." came a hoarse whisper from Lupins lap.

Madame Pomfrey seemed taken aback, "Oh, are you sure dear?"

"Yeah, um," Harry was so embarrassed, what must his friends think of him. This is going to embarrass him a whole lot more. "Remus, could you please roll me over I can't seem to be able to move without it hurting."

This sentence pulled at Hermione's heartstrings.

"Oh, Harry..." she whispered under her breath.

As Harry was rolled he heaved a huge groan. He really wished that he had gone to the toilet earlier.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked as he walked over to his bedside. Harry knew that he would have to say something unless he wanted another accident like that morning happening, and by the feel of it, he was close to doing it again.

He was using all his remaining energy to stop this from happening and the expression that his face was making would have been hilarious to him, had he not been hurting so much.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Remus," He whispered.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"I think I'm going to-"Remus interrupted him quickly.

"Ron, quickly give me that bed pan!" and he held it under Harry's chin waiting for Harry to throw up. Harry heard Hermione give a short squeak and she watched.

He really wished that Remus would listen to him. He knew that he wasn't going to make it.

"REMUS!" He screamed, trying to get his attention as he felt the pressure give way and for, what felt like the eleventh time that day he was in an embarrassing situation. He was wet right down to the bottom of the mattress.

Remus was really worried, why was Harry screaming.

"No..." Harry moaned, the four people watched as Harry relaxed back onto the bed again. "Too late" he whispered only so that Remus could hear.

This was so embarrassing; he just wished that he could slip into the unknown. He closed his eyes, maybe if he lay there long enough he would disappear and no one would know what had happened.

"Harry what's wrong, why are we too late?" Remus asked in a calm voice.

Harry pressed him lips together and felt tears running down him face, he shook his head.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Remus and whispered something into his ear that Ron and Hermione didn't catch.

They watched as Madame Pomfrey placed her hand under the sheet that Harry was lying under and felt around on the bed cover and brought her hand up a couple of seconds later. She whispered something to Remus, who nodded and looked over to Ron and Hermione smiling.

"Harry's fine." He chuckled. They were wondering why he was laughing when there was something wrong with Harry.

"Bu-" Hermione started.

"Because Harry is so weak, there is little that he can control. One of those things being his bladder."

"Oh, poor Harry." Hermione said, understanding the situation. She bit her lip.

"He seems to be under the impression that we will judge him for having a small accident."

"Of course we won't, Harry!" Hermione cried, "You're sick, you can't control it."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up to his two friends. "That isn't the point Hermione." He croaked.

Madame Pomfrey clapped her hands together and walked back towards Harry, "Alright, let's get you cleaned up!"

Harry went a bright colour of red and looked away from his friends.

"Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Granger, would you mind waiting behind the curtains while we do this?"

"Of course Madame Pomfrey" Hermione said pulling Ron out behind her. As they left they gave Harry a reassuring nod.

While Harry was being cleaned up for the second time that day he looked over at Remus and whispered, "I'm going to tell them. Right now, who knows how long I have left."

Remus slapped a hand onto his shoulder, "Harry! Don't talk like that; you are going to be absolutely fine!"

"Don't lie to me! I am anything BUT fine!" Harry said through gritted teeth, glaring at Remus.

Remus quickly took his hand off Harry's shoulder and sat back down, obviously hurt.

Harry felt terrible. This was a man who has stayed with him in this Hospital for the past couple of hours that he had been here, and he was going to stay for as long as possible. Harry now considered him as a father, and since Remus was friends with his dad at school he had good reason to like him. Now, he had just gone and hurt the feelings of the person that possibly mean the most to him apart from his friends. Remus will want nothing to do with him now. Why would he anyway, Harry was nothing to be fussed over. He was just another student who was incapable to do the simplest spells. Harry didn't belong at Hogwarts, he was about as worthy of being magical as his muggle relatives, the Dursleys. But there was one comforting thing about the situation now, he was going to die. It was going to happen, and from where Harry was sitting, the sooner the better. Then, these people will be able to forget about him and live a life of peace.

"I'm sorry Remus. The sooner the better, hey?"

Remus looked confused, "The sooner the better for what?"

"Dying" Harry breathed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Harry don't say that, why is it for the better?"

"Because... well, look at me. I'm such a burden. I can't control my bladder, I can hardly move by myself, I'm throwing up blood nearly every hour and it's just going to get worse. You shouldn't have to deal with this!"

Remus took Harry's hand in his own and squeezed tightly.

"Harry, there is one thing that you need to know, right now. I love you, like you are my own son. So, don't ever feel like you are unwanted, and a burden, because you are most certainly not. Of course there is going to be some problems along the way, but this is a journey that we are going to take together. Ron and Hermione, your friends, you should have seen how worried they were about you yesterday. As was I. So, if I hear one more word about your dying helping us, you have another thing coming!" Remus eyes were staring right into Harry's own, though he still had a smile on his face.

"Alright" Harry said admitting defeat and lay back down in his bed only to be roused my Madame Pomfrey saying that she needed to change the sheets. Harry felt an arm trying to help him up but he pushed it back instantly.

"No, I can do this." He said pushing the sheets back swerved to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. The movement made him feel light headed and he could feel blackness overcome him again as he fell backwards. As he was about to flop back onto the wet mattress firm hands grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Ok, maybe not." He laughed weakly as he leaned on Remus while his bed was being changed.

Remus chuckled stroking the boy's hair, "One thing at a time kiddo."

Harry went stiff, what did he just say to him? Kiddo? But that was what Uncle Vernon called Dudley. Only dads say that to their children and Harry wasn't Remus's child. "What did you just call me?" he asked, his voice muffled by Remus's jumper.

"Oh, uh... sorry, don't you like being called that. I co-"

"No, no, no! I...like it, it's just..."

"What Harry?" Remus said pulling Harry's head up so that he was looking into his bright green eyes.

"Well, only dads call their kids that. It's just... you're not my dad." Harry sighed.

"Harry, what did I tell you? I said that you are like a son to me. You ARE my family. You mean the world to me."

Harry didn't know what to say. There was so much that he could say, but the right words weren't able to come to him mouth so that he could speak them. Harry knew that there was one thing that he could do, and that was to let Remus know how much he meant to Harry.

He leaned his heavy head against Remus's chest and listened to the breathing and felt the rise and fall of his stomach. Harry wrapped his arms around his professor and whispered one word, "_Dad"_.

Had he just heard the boy right, did he just say 'dad'. This meant the world to Remus; he now had a son who he could care for like he was his own. As the boy hugged him tighter he wrapped his arms around the boy and scooped him up into a tight embrace.

"Alright, sweetie, you can lay back down on your bed now." Madame Pomfrey said a couple of minutes later.

Harry broke out of the hug and looked at her and smiled. She was standing near the opening in the curtains carrying a whole bunch of his sheets and his old pyjamas and she was smiling back at him. He felt the soft sheets as Remus placed him back onto the covers of his bed and tucked him in. Harry was so tired, how was he going to tell Ron and Hermione his news.

Harry watched Madame Pomfrey's face; she was obviously asking if he wanted her to let Ron and Hermione in. Harry knew that he would have to tell them at some point and thought there was no better time than the present. Harry nodded and she left the room. He heard whispering behind the curtains; Madame Pomfrey was no doubt giving another one of her lectures about letting her patient rest. As soon as the whispering stopped he saw his two friends walk into the enclosed space.

"Hey!" Harry said more cheerfully than he felt. It had the desired effect; he could see Hermione and Ron relax a little to see their friend so cheerful. Even Remus was a little taken aback at Harry's sudden change in attitude.

"Heya, mate!" Ron grinned and Hermione sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She said.

"Oh, brilliant!" Harry grinned at the looks on their faces. Obviously they were not expecting Harry to be so happy.

"That's great mate!" Ron said.

"Harry, would you like me to leave you so that you can tell Ron and Hermione your, um, news?" Remus asked letting go of Harry's hand and getting up from his chair.

Of course Harry had to let the man go. He was probably going to go and have a shower and have something to eat. Harry realised horribly that Remus hadn't slept or eaten since he was taken ill.

"Yeah, sure. You should go and have a sleep, I'm sure you need some. I'll be fine here." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, I don't need sleep. I'm a wizard! No, I'll just go and get some pumpkin juice and I'll sit with Madam Pomfrey for a while. I won't leave you." Harry was relieved at this, as he was rather reluctant to let Remus leave.

"Alright," Harry said and turned back to his friends.

"So... Harry, what's the news?" Hermione asked. "Is everything alright?"

How could he tell them? Should he just say it? Or work up to it? Harry came to the conclusion that there was only one way to do this.

"No, you probably know that I passed out in the hallway yesterday." Harry started.

"Of course we know, the whole schools talking about it!" Ron said. There was a horrible yelp and Harry's bed shook a little as Hermione kicked Ron's leg for saying something like that.

Harry could feel his cheeks go a slight shade of red.

"Oh, well, um, I had a bit of a rough morning, this morning. I um, got sick and..." as Harry was going along, it was getting harder and harder to tell them.

"You threw up..." Hermione prompted.

"Yeah, blood..." Harry confessed rather slowly.

"WHAT!? Harry, that's not good! It isn't normal for that to happen!" Hermione was beside herself.

"I know Hermione!" Harry barked back and closed his eyes as his throat gave out.

"Mate?" Ron asked. "You ok?"

Harry had calmed down a bit now, though unfortunately his voice was hoarse again.

"Yeah, fine. As I was saying, that happened and then Madame Pomfrey sent away some of it to see what was wrong and when the tests came back she told me that she had some bad news. Now, don't ask much because I don't know much about it. I only found out a couple of minutes before you came in."

Harry could see that Hermione had a certain look in her eyes. It was a look that she took on when she was thinking hard. He knew that she was putting two and two together and would soon know what was wrong with him. A couple of seconds later she gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"No... Harry. It isn't what I think it is, is it?" She asked.

"I can't read minds Hermione!" Harry laughed and went into a coughing fit. He brought his hand up to his mouth and when he was finished he looked at it..._blood._

"Could you please pass me a tissue Hermione?" Harry asked nodding towards his bedside table.

Hermione took the tissue, but instead of giving it to him she bent down and whipped his hand for him, she was startled at the blood but got used to it quickly.

"There, better?" She asked.

"Thanks, but I could have done it myself. But, I guess I will just have to say it now. I have got um, cancer."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Ron immediately looked as though there was a dementor sucking his soul out of him. Even though Ron was a wizard and knew nothing about the Muggle world he knew enough to know that cancer was a fatal illness. He knew this because it was the one day that he was listening in Muggle Studies.

"No! So you mean you're..."Ron's voice trailed off.

Harry helped him, "Dying? Yeah...I am."

"How long?" Hermione suddenly asked as though she had been waiting to ask it for hours.

"I don't know, but, I can feel, in my body, that...it won't be long." Harry was shocked at himself for saying that but when he thought about it, it was the truth. He just hoped that he would be able to do something special with his life before he died.

**So, do you like that chapter? I hope you do, please review! Thank you to all of my readers and especially everyone that has reviewed it means a lot to me!**

**Review Replies Are Below:**

**Rea558750: Hehe I am horrid, sorry about the cliffhanger but I really think it worked, aren't you glad you waited to see what happened!?**

**Lilyflower50: Well done! You guessed it smack bang on the head! ****J**

**LilyDivergentPotterheadTribute: Hehe sorry about the wait, but it is a lot more suspenseful this way! Hope you like this chapter! Though you are right, two more words. It would have been too easy haha :P**

**DracoLover14: Thanks, hope you like this new chapter!**

**Padfootette: Thank you for loving my story so much! Hope you like this next instalment! (btw, I LOVE your pen name!) :P**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: First of all, thank you for your support in my story and all of your continuous reviews, keep them coming! I hope you like this new chapter, I am horrible for doing this to Harry! Haha :P**

**WhichFandomShouldI Choose: I am horrible! Sorry about that! Hopefully this new chapter will make up for it! Haha happy reading!**

**Well I just replied to all of my comments for the moment. It was actually quite fun, I might do it everytime! Remember the longer the review the better!**

**Thanks ****J**


	6. Chapter 6: Locked Out

"Harry, listen to me. We love you so much, so, so much and we are not going to give up hope. We will go down to the library tonight and see if there is anything we can do to help. There has to be some sort of treatment." Hermione said after a while of silence, everyone was a little taken aback that Harry thought he wasn't going to live much longer.

"Thanks for the concern Hermione, but, I don't think there is anything that we can do. Madame Pomfrey said that there are some procedures that we can do to postpone...it, but there is no cure." Harry said, begging himself not to start crying. He didn't want to appear as weak.

"Mate, we are not going to give up trying and that goes for you as well! Don't give up on us either, deal?" Ron said smiling at his friend.

Harry knew that Ron was trying to create a false hope. He didn't want to believe that his best friend was dying so the thought if he made Harry say that he wouldn't give up then it wouldn't happen. Harry didn't want his friends to be miserable until he died just sitting and waiting for it to happen, but he also knew that he couldn't control when it was going to happen. This however was something that he didn't want to tell Ron so; he looked his friend in the eye and smiled back, "Deal."

After that there was no other talk on Harry's health. They three friends sat and talked for what seemed like ages. They talked about things like their Transfiguration class for that day where as Ron told it, they were allowed to pat a huge fire breathing dragon and when he went to pat it, it blew fire that almost killed him. At this Harry got really excited and wished that he could have been in that class, it sounded like the most interesting class they had, had for weeks.

Hermione told Harry that it was actually a baby dragon, much like the one Hagrid had when they were in their first year and Harry looked relieved when he realised he hadn't missed out on too much.

As Hermione was telling a story about Ron knocking over the suit of armour on their way to see him she looked up and saw that Harry's eyelids were drooping and sleep was finally pulling him in.

"Ron," She whispered.

Ron who had bent down to get something out of his school bag banged his head on the bed on the way up and cried out in pain. "Bloody hell Hermione! What is it?"

"Shh, Ron. I was just going to say that Harry is going to sleep and maybe we should leave." Just as Hermione finished her sentence the curtains beside them flew open and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Lupin came running in.

"What's wrong? What happened!?" Madame Pomfrey screeched looking down at Harry and looking confused.

Harry's tired eyes opened a crack and he looked alarmed, "Whatsit?" he mumbled.

"We heard a scream and we thought something had happened to Harry." Lupin explained looking around the room for the source of the noise.

"Oh, sorry sir. That was Ron." Hermione said.

"And did you think it was funny to make such a sound when Harry is in a situation such as this?" Madame Pomfrey said turning on Ron and looking down at him menacingly.

Ron who was still holding the back of his head turned a slight shade of red, "Oh, no, I wasn't trying to do anything like that. I was just getting something out of my bag and hit my head on the bottom of the bed as I came back up." Ron pulled his hand back and there was a little bit of skin and blood to prove that his story was true.

Remus took Ron by the shoulders and helped him up.

"Alright Mr. Weasly, come into my office and I'll just fix that up for you. Considering that Mr. Potter is asleep now I hope you don't mind me asking the both of you to leave?" Madame Pomfrey said taking Ron and pushing him out of the curtains.

Harry opened his eyes again and said, "Bye Ron n' 'Mione. Hope your heads better Ron." And he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

When Harry woke again it was really light in his room. The sun was set so high in the sky Harry knew that had to be late in the morning or early afternoon. Had he really been asleep for that long? He sat up in bed and was relieved to note that he didn't feel the slightest bit dizzy or nauseous.

"How are you feeling?" The voice spoke so suddenly Harry jumped and wacked his hand on his bedside table.

"Ouch!" he said cradling his hand. "You scared me, Remus!"

Remus smiled at him, "Oh, sorry Harry. Is your hand ok?"

Harry looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. His hand was a little bruised but there didn't seem to be any other damage and the stiffness in his fingers would soon go he thought. "Yeah, it's fine."

"So, how about it? How are you feeling?" Remus asked clapping his hands on his knees.

"Actually really good. My headache has gone and so had everything else. Do you think I might be able to go back to classes today?" Harry asked rather hopefully.

"That's great! Madame Pomfrey has to check you over, but I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to." He said smiling at the boy's reaction. He knew that at the moment all Harry wanted was to be like a normal healthy boy and this, broke his heart. "Breakfast?" then he looked at his watch, "Or lunch?"

"Yeah!" Harry laughed

"What would you like?"

"A huge breakfast with lots of sausages, bacon, eggs, tomato, toast and pancakes!" Harry was getting really excited and saw Remus looking at his as if waiting for something, "Oh, please." He said laughing.

Remus chuckled and went away to order his meal. When he came back he had Madame Pomfrey with him.

"Right Mr. Potter before you have breakfast I would like to do a little check up on you and then if and only if I am satisfied you will be able to return to your classes."

"Ok," Harry agreed.

First, Madame Pomfrey took his temperature which was once again, to Harry's relief, normal. Then she went about looking down his throat and listening to his breathing. She gave Harry a potion that made him cough so that she could see if there was still some blood coming up. Harry coughed and coughed and there was little blood coming up. Even though in a perfect would she would have not wanted to see anything she knew that this was the best Harry could be for his condition.

After what seemed like ages of testing and poking and prodding Harry was able to lay back and eat his breakfast.

It seemed as though the house elves had gone berserk when they were making his meal. Madame Pomfrey had to pull up another table from the bed next to Harry to fit all of the plates. There was a plate containing just eggs and another with a whole heap f bacon piled high. In the middle of the table was the biggest tomato that Harry had ever seen and it was glowing a rather lovely crimson red colour. He had a whole pitcher full of pumpkin juice to himself and there was a stack of pancakes that went all the way up to the ceiling. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"Now, Harry, I don't want you to eat too much in case you get sick again." Remus said slowly eyeing the food cautiously.

Harry however was so hungry he just ploughed right into the food. He started on the eggs and ate half of the plate and then he went to the pancakes where he ate most of the stack. This process continued until there was little food left and Harry was feeling so full he could hardly move.

"That was good." Harry said as he wiped his face clean with a tissue.

Remus laughed and Madame Pomfrey smiled at him, "Well, if you are able to get out of bed I have given permission for you to leave today."

"Really?" Harry asked excited.

"Yes, I have informed all of your teachers so that if anything happens that know what to do and bring you straight to me. Also Mr. Potter, because your body is fighting something that it cannot fight, you will be more prone to getting colds and headaches. I have put together a little potions kit that you can take everywhere with you in case there is a sudden urge to need one. But, if you can I would prefer to treat you myself." She eyed him knowing that Harry was one of those people who put things off until it is too late, which is why she was so used to seeing him.

"Of course I am not the only one that can help you. There is Professor Snape who is another qualified healer."

"NO!" Harry interrupted. "There is no way I am going to see professor Snape for anything!"

"Well, Mr. Potter, I do not take as great pride in seeing you either." Harry stopped dead and quickly turned his head to see his potions master standing just inside the curtain surrounding his bed. "However," he continued, "If what I have been told about you is true, then you may have no choice." His lips formed a menacing smile and he looked over at Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, I was sent up here to collect Mr. Potter as the headmaster would like a word with him."

"Of course Severus, I just need to grab his potion bag." Madame Pomfrey said and she quickly disappeared.

Harry looked over to Remus; he was so thankful for his company over the past couple of days and wanted him to know that. Harry leaned forward and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much, I'll still see you in classes, right?"

"Of course Harry, in fact I have you first thing tomorrow. I'll see you then." Their hug was interrupted by Snape clearing his throat.

"As touching as I find this, I wouldn't want to keep the headmaster waiting." Snape said sarcastically.

Remus broke away from the hug rather embarrassed and smiled at Harry, "Goodbye!" he said.

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry his bag of potions and walked him to the door.

Harry was relieved to be out of the Hospital Wing. He had been in there so long and had gotten so used to the smells of potions the castle smelt different to him and he was happy to be smelling those smells again.

As he had been laying around for so long Harry was shocked to see how much his fitness had deteriorated. They had only climbed one flight of stairs and Harry was starting to get puffed. As they were climbing the sixth staircase Snape gave Harry a backwards glance and noticed with a slight pang of guilt that the boy was struggling. This guilt was soon covered up by his normal expression and quickly turned and walked in the other direction leaving Harry to wonder what they were doing.

They were now climbing down the stairs which was a lot easier for Harry to do, but he was rather annoyed that he had walked up a whole bunch that he didn't need to. After they had walked down three flights of stairs Snape came to a sudden halt outside a portrait of an old man that looked a lot like Dumbledore but it was obvious that it wasn't. The man could, however, pass as his brother.

Harry looked at the name underneath the portrait and it said 'Aberforth' Harry had never heard of this man but there was something about him that he liked. Harry didn't have much time to dwell on this however as Snape tapped on the painting and muttered 'brothers like no other' and the portrait swung open.

Snape stood aside to let Harry through, "Thought you could use a little shortcut. You really must do something about your health Potter." He sneered and walked away leaving Harry to walk through the portrait on his own.

He walked down the passageway and heard a voice that he knew very well call out to him, "Harry my boy! Welcome! I just want a quick word."

Harry walked out of a small doorway and was shocked to see that he was in Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"Um, no thank you." Harry looked his professor in the eye and noticed that they didn't have their usual sparkle.

"Sit Harry, you look exhausted." Dumbledore pointed to a chair by his desk and he took a set as well. Harry did feel rather drained, but he suspected that it was from all of the walking.

"So, I have heard the rather, terrible news." Dumbledore said slowly not wanting to upset the boy. "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to continue your school work."

"No," Harry spluttered. "No, I want to still do school work. I don't want to leave!"

Dumbledore held his hand up, "Calm yourself my boy, I would not want you to leave, if you would let me finish. I was merely saying that you could stay here but no longer attend your classes."

"Professor, I know that you are trying to help me, but... if there is one thing that I want to do before I die, that is, is I just want to pass the third year. I have been doing a lot of thinking and that is the one thing that I want to do. Then, I will die happy in the knowledge that my mum and dad will accept me as one of them." Harry said rather awkwardly, he didn't talk about his mum and dad much.

"Harry, your mum and dad will love you no matter what! But, if that is what you want to do don't let me stop you." Dumbledore smiled.

As Harry was sitting, he started to notice that the room was moving around a bit. '_No'_ he thought, '_please not now. It was so good not feeling sick all the time.'_ He could feel the colour drain from his face as the nausea started. '_It's a good thing Madame Pomfrey gave me a bag of potions'_ Harry joked with himself. He knew that if he was going to avoid going back to the Hospital Wing, which is the last place he wanted to be, he had to get out of the headmasters office and fast.

"Is that all sir?" Harry asked hopefully, in the calmest voice he could achieve.

"Well, yes, but I was rather hoping to have a chat over tea?" Dumbledore said looking the boy up and down, "Are you feeling alright? You look rather peaky."

"Fine," Harry lied, his head whirling. He couldn't sound like anything was wrong so he decided that he would stay for a short amount of time. "Sure, sir."

Through the meeting with Dumbledore Harry's dizziness was also accompanied with a headache and at one point Harry thought he was about to be sick on top of Dumbledore, but he was lucky. When he finally left his office it was dark outside and he shakily crossed the 'Entrance Hall Courtyard' holding onto pillars for support.

It was no use; he would have to wait for the dizziness to pass. He shuffled into a corner and slid down the stone wall and rested his head on a statue. It was so cold and the only thing Harry had on was a thin jumper. He opened his bag of potions and took one for his headache and one for his dizziness and nausea. When he was done, he closed his eyes and waited for them to take effect.

He must have gone to sleep because when he woke up again he was in the same position but the doors leading into the Great Hall were closed. Harry was feeling much better and the world was a little less shaky but he was freezing cold. He walked over to the huge oak doors and pushed on them, it was no use they were locked from the inside.

He got out his wand and cast the unlocking charm on the door 'Alohamora' he muttered and still nothing happened. He looked down at his hands they were shaking uncontrollably and his nose was running and he could feel a cough starting up. He thought back to that afternoon in the Hospital Wing when Madame Pomfrey told him to make sure he didn't catch a cold. She was going to be really angry with him.

He coughed and looked at his hand...blood. Soon he was on his hands and knees cough after cough was racking him body and he lay on his side shivering a growing pool of blood escaping his mouth. No one would know to look for him. Hermione and Ron would still think that he was in the Hospital Wing and the teachers thought that he had returned to his dorm room. His last thought was, '_Isn't filch going to get a shock when he opens these doors tomorrow morning and sees me lying here?'_ then darkness overcame him and he let it pull him in to it's comforting clutches.

* * *

**And...DONE! PHEW! That was a long chapter and took me a while to write! I hope it was worth it! Please let me know what you think...PLEASE!**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my other chapters especially everyone who keeps reading!**

**Review Replies: **

**LilyDivergentPotterheadTribute: Thanks for another review! What do you think of this chapter? I can't really say, well done, for knowing that he had cancer because it is such a sad thing, but maybe I could say something like, 'Yeah you got it right!' But, oh...well done anyways! Thankyou for all of your support in this story! Review!**

**Padfootette: I know, I am sorry about doing this to Harry, really, I am! Thanks for reading, hope you like this update! It took me quite a while to write!**

**Madnessdownunder2: Thank you for your review! I hope you like the new chapter, please let me know through another review! **

**Rea558750: Yes, there are a lot of feelings at the moment! Some of them being, um, interesting haha! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: Yeah, I am horrible to Harry, really sorry about that! I hope I can make it up to you with this next chapter! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Precious Nightmare: Firstly, can I just say I like your pen name! It's all kind of mysterious! I like it! Secondly, you wanted it, I delivered it, hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Thank you to everyone that has supported by story so far! You all really mean a lot to me! Hope you like this next chapter it took me ages to write! Please review!**

**Thanks ****:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Found

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! I was determined to write another chapter before I went back to school for the week. I probably won't be able to update until next weekend, but possibly before! Hope you like it anyway!**

**Thanks**

**Unfortunately...I don't own Harry Potter and characters they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Harry awoke with a sudden jolt. His neck was on a crooked angle and from that it was stiff. He could feel something sharp digging into his chest between his two rib cages. There was also a hard lump underneath his head. Whatever it was that he was lying on was hard and freezing cold, Harry's body shivered as he tried to sit up. He let out a cry of pain as he tried to move his leg which he had been lying on, there was a tingling sensation in it and he wasn't able to move it.

Then it came to him, he was still outside after he was locked out of the castle the night before. He could feel a sticky substance sliding down his face and there was more of it pooled around his chin. Harry used all the energy that he could and put his hand to his chin and wiped it clean. '_Of course,' _he thought, '_Blood.'_ Unfortunately Harry was used to this by now and it didn't bother him when he realised that there was a huge pool of it around his head covering his hair and left side of his face. He did however think that there was quite a lot as the pool was starting to trickle down towards his legs, still as thick and sparse as ever, he could feel it seeping through his uniform as it progressed.

He listened to the sounds of the birds chirping quietly as they were waking up for the day. From the fact that the sun was only just managing to creep over the hills behind the castle and that there was still the fresh smell from night time air, Harry gathered that it was around five in the morning which meant that someone should be coming to open the doors soon.

Still lying on his side, with his eyes half opened Harry looked at the great oak doors. There were small chips out of the wood from ware over the years when people had been trying to kick it open, or caught their bag on the door. Harry wondered if he had touched the same part of the door that his mum and dad had touched, they would have to have passed it hundreds of times when they were coming in and out of the castle. Harry closed his eyes and thought about them, how he would be with them soon and wondered if they would accept them as one of them.

Another hour passed and Harry occasionally sneezed or coughed which was proof that his being outside had blessed him with a cold..._'great'_ he thought, '_just what I need!'_ His throat burned and there was the same unsettling dizzy and nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Half an hour went by and Harry was starting to wonder how long he would have to wait. He wasn't one to accept when he needed help, but he was feeling so terrible that he would have given anything just to be lying back in that Hospital Wing under his warm blanket with Remus sitting next to him. Was that his life now? Just lying in Hospital beds waiting until he died? There is hardly any point in holding on.

He felt a tear run down his face and drop off his chin. He could feel his whole body shaking from the cold and his leg was still not moving and the pins and needles were getting painful, in fact, now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel his leg at all. If he wasn't so tired he would have panicked and flailed about trying to regain the feelings.

Suddenly he felt a burst of pain run down the left side of his body and he cried out, his arms were heavy and they were tingling, even the one that wasn't under Harry's body it was a feeling that he had never experienced before. His eyes were wide with fear and his breathing was sharp and deep. '_I'm dying!' _he thought, '_I'm dying!'_

Then he heard it, there was a rush of voices coming from inside. He could hear as the school was walking down into the great hall for breakfast, each chatting about their studying or something that they were going to do on the weekend. All of them hand on idea that Harry was outside and needed to get in, before it was too late.

"'Mione...Ron..." He tried to scream as loudly as he could. He heard his voice echo around the grounds of the school but he wasn't sure if someone inside had heard him.

He tried again, this time louder, "Hermione! Ron! Help!" the talking inside was getting louder as more people were heading into the hall. There was another shoot of pain down the side of his body and he screamed as loud as he could, slamming his only working hand onto the brick ground.

"HERMIONE! RON! REMUS! HELP! SOMEONE...anyone..._please..."_ his voice was failing and as another wave of pain coursed over him he curled closer into his body to try and numb the pain, nothing was working.

* * *

Inside the castle Hermione and Ron were walking down the grand staircase talking about Charms class which was their second lesson of the day.

"Ron, it is simple! All you have to do it wave your wand like this," Hermione got out her wand and made a figure eight shape, "And say 'Reparo' simple!"

"Uh, no, Hermione, that isn't simple!" Ron argued.

"Honestly, of course it is!"

"You know what; I can't wait until Harry is allowed out of the Hospital Wing, because I will have someone interesting to talk to." Ron shoved Hermione in the shoulder and smiled.

Hermione glared at him, even though she knew that Ron was kidding, she knew that one day they wouldn't have Harry with them and he wasn't sure how they were going to cope.

They made their way to the Grand Entrance Hall when Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

Ron looked a little put off, "What Hermione? I'm starving!"

Hermione was staring into thin air, clearly concentrating. "I thought I just heard... never mind." She started walking aging only to stop a few seconds later.

"WHAT!?" Ron screeched.

"No, I definitely heard it that time..." She said walking towards the front doors.

"Heard what?" Ron was starting to wonder if Hermione was going crazy when he heard his name being called.

"_Hermione! Ron!" _The sound was muffled, but they knew that it was there.

"Do you hear it?" Hermione asked, trying to push the front doors open, and noticing that it's locked.

"Yeah... but, what is it?" Ron asked as they heard it again.

"_Hermione! Ron! Remus! Help!" _and then there was a loud scream.

Hermione turned to Ron with a horrified expression on his face, "It's Harry!" She squeaked and turned pale.

They both put their ears to the door and listened.

"_Help! Please!"_

They started frantically pushing on the door trying to open it, trying to get to their friend. They tried spell after spell, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"HARRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ron screamed through the door.

"_Help, just help!"_

Hermione was kicking the door tears in her eyes, "Let us THROUGH!" she sat down shaking. "He needs up Ron!" she said looking up at him and leant back pushing on the door as if she thought it would open.

"Stay there Hermione, I'll go and get filch, or someone that has keys." Ron screamed behind his back as he ran off back up the staircase.

Ten minutes had passed and Hermione noticed horribly that the screams from outside had stopped. Just as she was about to go looking for someone herself she noticed that the teachers were starting to file into the hall for breakfast as well, one of them being Professor Lupin.

Before she thought anything through she started running up the middle of the tables, right up to the teachers table.

"Professor Lupin!" she called, though through the noise of the hall he could not hear her. "PROFESSOR LUPIN!" Still he could not hear her.

"PROF-REMUS!" She called and then went red when she noticed that the whole hall had gone silent and he was getting disapproving looks from all of the teachers. Even Professor Lupin who was half way through pouring some tea looked at her strangely.

Her eyes were still filled with tears and she continued, "It's Harry sir!"

This was the cue for Remus, within seconds he was up and next to her asking every question under the sun, other teachers joined in with him. There were so many people talking to her she was about to lose her temper. "He's outside! We could hear him calling through the door! It was like the needed some kind of help!"

Remus looked mortified and Professor McGonagall clapped a hand to her face, even Snape showed signs of concern.

The group full out sprinted down the hall and out into the Entrance Hall where Ron and Filch were. Filch was fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one.

"Move aside!" McGonagall called and stepped forward. She cast a spell that made the whole door explode into tiny pieces and the whole group drew their breath and they saw Harry lying on the ground.

He was on his side facing them, there was now a pool of blood surrounding his whole body and he was drenched in it. They knew that he was still alive as he was shaking like a leaf. His eyes had painful purple bags around them and were slightly open, but unfocused. His face was whiter than a ghost while there was a slight green tinge to it.

"Harry!" Remus said running over to kneel down next to him.

"Remus?" Harry whispered. "S-so c-c-cold!"

"I know Harry," Remus took off his cloak and draped it over the boy. "Can you tell us how long you have been out here?"

"S-s-s-since l-l-last n-night." Harry said taking another gasp as more pain coursed through him. He clasped his working hand over his stomach.

Snape stepped forward and crouched down beside Remus. Be bent lower so that he was looking into Harry's eyes. His hair falling over his face as he spoke. "Look at me Potter." Snape said, his voice wasn't as cold as it usually was, it almost sounded worried, but Snape would never be like that? Would he?

Harry moved his eyes so that he was looking at his Professor, "Good Potter, at least we know that you can follow simple instructions." He said half heartedly.

"Harry," It was Lupin again, "Where does it hurt?"

"All along my left side. It's like a stabbing pain shoots up there. My arms are all tingly too." He said closing his eyes as another wave overcame him.

There was silence from the people standing over him, which was quite unnerving.

He felt Snape get up and there were new footsteps approaching.

"Ah, Poppy!" Snape said, "Would you mind? I have to get back to my...research." He said before he stalked off.

"Mr. Potter, if you could say your pain on a scale of one to ten, what would it be? One being the smallest amount of pain you have ever had and ten being the most." She asked sternly. Harry felt a hand underneath his chin, wiping his face up a bit.

"Nine." Harry chocked out he could feel his face growing a little red from strain.

There was a whispering sound coming from the adults around him, and then he felt warm hands picking him up. The pressure from the hands digging into his sides felt remarkably good and it relieved the pain which was the best part.

Harry didn't know where they were going because his eyes were closed the whole way there, but he was pretty sure that they were going to the Hospital Wing. Sure enough when he felt a bump as Remus was opening a door he smelt the potions and knew where he was.

Just as Remus was about to put him down he left the pressure of his arms leaving his side and the pain was growing. "No!" Harry squealed. "Please don't put me down."

"Why not Harry?" Remus asked confused.

"My sides!" Harry muttered.

"What about them?" Remus asked.

Harry knew that everyone was watching him again and he really didn't like the attention. When he was sick at the Dursleys he would have to look after himself, this was too much.

"When there is pressure on my sides there is a lot less pain." He opened his eyes a little to see everyone looking down on him sympathetically.

"Mr. Potter, your teacher cannot hold you until you go to sleep. So, here is what we are going to do, we will wash you down while you are still in Remus's arms."

Harry cringed, this is already sounding embarrassing, but if he wasn't being held, he would be in a lot more pain so he decided that after being embarrassed heaps of other times one more time won't matter.

"Then, when we are finished, we will put you into bed with pillows around your sides to make you more comfortable. Alright? We don't want you to be in pain." She said.

Harry just nodded, any plan sounded like a good one to him.

Soon he was in the bathroom that Madame Pomfrey kept for special students, those who were horribly injured and sick, and they were starting to take off the blood stained uniform.

Harry who was now completely clothe less in Remus's arms tightly shut his eyes and hoped that they would be done fast. To Harry's pleasure he was clean in no time and was being carried back out to the Hospital Wing.

He opened his eyes as Remus stopped next to his usual bed.

"Alright now, tell me if the pain comes back." Madame Pomfrey said.

He could feel Remus starting to set him down. As the pressure left his sides he cried out in pain. "Back!" he called out, "It's back!"

"Ok, hold on, it will be gone soon!"

Harry felt as he was laid down and pillows were shoved into his sides, easing the pain a little. He opened his eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey cast a spell and a rope appeared and bound the pillows tightly around the bed. The pain ebbed and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Remus asked, he was standing by the bed covered in blood from Harry's uniform.

"Remus! Your, you've, there, blood!" He stated.

Remus looked down at himself and chuckled, "Why, yes, I might go and have a wash myself."

"I think you should!" Harry said giggling back.

Remus smiled and left the room.

"Alright Harry," Madame Pomfrey said turning back to him, "I have some good news and some...bad...news. Which do you want to hear first?"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! I am sorry once again for ending the chapter on such a suspenseful note, but if I didn't do that where would be the fun in writing this story!? Haha**

**Review Replies:**

**LilyDivergentPotterheadTribute: Haha when I was writing the story I actually considered having Harry do that to Dumbledore, but then I didn't know what to do with the situation as it would have been quite awkward for poor Harry! But, yes it would have been quite a sight to see Dumbly with puke all over him! Thanks for your consistent reviewing please keep that coming! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Rea558750: Quite true, I am afraid when Harry is in my hands it seems to be that way... shame! Hopefully something will happen that will change his situation...hint, hint, hint! ;P Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Padfootette: Thanks so so much! That means a lot to me! I hope you like this next chapter! Keep your lovely reviews coming! They really do mean the world! :D**

**SSS-love2read: Thank you for your lovely review! I am so glad that you like the story so far! I promise you that I am planning the ending now and I will make sure that Harry is happy. I have two different ways to end the story and I am not sure which one to pick at the moment... hopefully within time I will decide one way or another! But obviously I can't give too much away, can I!? Hope you like this new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: Thanks for YET ANOTHER REVIEW! WOO! It means a lot to me! Every review is precious! I really am sorry for being this horrible to Harry though! I am thinking of writing another story where he is a little better off, haha, maybe you can forgive me! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone that has read, favourite, followed and reviewed my story! You guys are all why I love to write!**

**Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Good news? Or Bad news?

**Hey readers, **

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you are all dying to hear what the good and bad news is for Harry. I had a request from someone asking if this chapter could be a little bit longer and I have typed my butt off and have added over 3000 more words than my other chapters! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks :D**

* * *

Harry's heart was thumping. Bad news? Could there be any more bad news to give a dying person? It seemed as though he would spend the rest of his life listening to this 'bad news'. He could feel the pain pulsing through his body. But thanks to the pillows that were placed around him, it was manageable pain. He would have almost bet all of the money that he had, that this new pain had something to do with the 'bad news' that Madame Pomfrey was talking about.

'_I could do with some good news'_ he thought. "Good news first." He said rather shyly.

"Alright, well, the good news is that you no longer have Cancer." Harry stared up at the Nurse looking dumb struck. His mouth was open wide like a cod fish.

"I-I-I-"Harry didn't know where he was going. This was the best news that he had ever heard in his life. He wasn't going to die, that surely was good news! Harry could now feel days and days of stress being relieved instantly. He felt like a new person, happier...stronger, he felt like he could lift a castle. "I don't have Cancer?" he asked as he found his voice, just to make sure he had heard her correctly.

The witch nodded at the boy. Through all of the relief Harry had forgotten that there was still some bad news to come. He looked back into the nurse's eye and found that they were full of hurt and his smile instantly faded. That we when he remembered that there was some bad news.

He could feel the sick feeling coming back into his stomach; he could feel his body starting to shake even though he was feeling far hotter than usual. The fact that he was still sick came back in full force and he could feel the pain on his side come back so painful that there were tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Madame Pomfrey said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes." Harry replied quickly. "W-wh-what's t-the bad n-news?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed one of her rare sighs and sat down on the bed next to Harry. He really wished that she would hurry up and tell him. He found that his body could not cope on strain, he would much rather know the problem and try to deal with it slowly.

"You may not have Cancer anymore, which is good, really good! But, you still have a sickness." Harry could feel his head growing lighter, like it was about to blow away. How could this happen!?

"You have a sickness that is a wizard sickness and it is called, Norburnes, it is classified as the magical cancer. Though this may sound like the same situation that you were in a couple of hours ago, there is a difference. Because this is a magical sickness there is a treatment, which means that we will be able to control your recovery easily. These symptoms that you have been experiencing, the stabbing pains down your side, nausea, dizziness, coughing up blood and tiredness are all those for the Norburnes sickness."

Harry's head had an icy cold feeling to it now and it was heavy like ice as well. There were a million questions zooming around his head that he wanted to ask Madame Pomfrey, but there was only one that seemed important at that time. "Will I live?"

Madame Pomfrey looked as if she was considering something for a moment, then she turned to Harry and smiled. "At the moment it looks s though you have a very, very high chance of survival."

Harry smiled then suddenly there was a jabbing pain in his scar, one that he had never felt before. His head felt like it was splitting into two and the pain made him retch all over his bed covers.

Before he knew it he was in a pitch black room.

'_Harry Potter, this is the dark lord speaking through another's body. I will return...I will return! The time is set and the place is planned. Though you shall not be here...' _the voice was chilling and even though he could not see them, he could feel two hands on his shoulders and two hands on his head shaking him. The voice continued, '_She lies...the nurse lies, you will die Harry Potter. You will die a coward...you have never faced me like you were supposed to. When you leave this world, you will leave your friends...'_ a picture of Ron and Hermione appeared were the darkness was, they were smiling and waving. '_Family...'_ Ron and Hermione were gone and a picture of Remus came up. Harry could feel his emotions bubbling up inside of him, he wanted to scream out, but there was something about the trance the Voldemort had him in that didn't let him move anything. In fact, he wasn't sure that he was breathing at all. '_Everyone who is counting on you...'_ Remus vanished and a picture of Hogwarts came up, followed by the Ministry of Magic, Harry gathered that these were all of the places that were counting on him and would fall if he were to die. '_And when you are gone...remember...all of them...weak...innocent...they will die...and I will be free to use my power wisely. Your parents don't want you... they hate that they had to die to save you...pathetic, stupid boy... that meant nothing to them...nothing...nothing.'_ The voice stopped speaking and there was a flash of green light and he opened his eyes and took the deepest breath that he had ever taken in his life.

The room was blurry, but there were about a dozen people standing over him. He couldn't see who they were but he had a pretty good idea. He was shaking and he could feel sweat dripping down his face, there was an odd wet feeling on his chest and his head felt like it was on fire.

"Glasses," he whispered, he was shocked to hear that his voice sounded like it hadn't been used for years. He felt them slipped onto his face and the blurriness calmed, there was still an odd double tinge to everything but he could see a bit more clearly. He tried to blink the fog away, but it was no use. He was still taking sharp breaths like he had just run a marathon.

Remus was sitting next to him, he was white and there were tears in his eyes. In fact, as Harry looked around everyone had tears in their eyes.

Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were huddled in one corner of the room and looked shocked about something.

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Madame Pomfrey were in the other also looking shocked. Something that Harry couldn't get over was the fact that even Snape had tears in his eyes. Harry had never even seen his teacher smile let alone cry; he was one of the most unemotional people Harry had ever met. Yet, he was crying.

"What's wrong?" he said, but his voice was merely a whisper. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes; he guessed this was from the pain that was still in his head.

"Your...you're..." Hermione looked almost scared to see him and she was moving cautiously closer to him. "You're alive..." She whispered.

"Yeah..." He said becoming confused; he wished his breathing would slow as it was getting uncomfortable.

"Mate," Ron came forward, "You weren't breathing, we've been here for hours and now you're suddenly alive..."

He was dead? Really? But, he had just had another vision, like always...hadn't he? He turned to Remus and felt a shoot of pain course through his head, "Argh! Remus...it was...him..." he had to tell someone what had actually happened.

Remus grasped his hand and said, "Who Harry? What are you talking about?"

Harry scrunched his eyes closed, "Scar..."

Hermione and Ron knew what he was talking about; he had, had an attack earlier that month and not told anyone except them, even though Hermione begged him to see the headmaster.

"Sir, Harry is saying that he had a vision from Lord Voldemort. When his scar hurts he says that Voldemort is saying something to him, or showing him something."

Harry wasn't listening to Hermione instead he was staring at the ceiling, remembering the vision that he had. Tears swelled in his eyes, he was going to die and his mum and dad didn't want to have anything to do with him when he did. He was a coward...

"Harry?" Remus's voice penetrated his musings.

"Mmm?"

"Is this true? Do you get visions of...You Know Who?"

Harry nodded; he didn't feel like speaking much at that moment. Even though he was staring at the ceiling he could see out of the corners of his eyes the shocked faces of his friends and teachers.

"What did you see this time, Harry?" he hoped that it wasn't too much to ask.

Harry didn't want to tell everyone what he had seen; he knew that he wouldn't be able to get through the story without crying. He didn't want everyone to see him weak and vulnerable.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He muttered, he knew that this was a place where he could be alone with someone, and he wanted to tell Remus everything, he wanted someone to understand.

For some reason this statement made everyone jumpy. Madame Pomfrey rushed over and quickly sat him up while Snape and Dumbledore opened the curtains around his bed, Remus quickly scooped him up and Harry's friends quickly moved out of the way. They were treating him like he was a bomb and if they didn't get him to the toilet soon he was going to explode.

The fast movement caused him to surge in pain again and he cried out, "Slowly! Ouch!"

Remus stopped running and started walking again, "Sorry" he muttered.

When they got into the bathroom Remus started to walk towards the toilet and placed Harry on it. Harry just sat there looking at him.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked getting a little worried at the look on Harry's face which showed pain.

Harry was on the verge of tears, but he had to tell Remus before he lost it completely, he took a deep breath and mumbled, "Madame Pomfrey lied."

Remus looked taken aback, "Why do you think that, Harry?"

"You weren't there, but she told me that I had a different sickness, a wizard sickness which is like muggle cancer but it's called..." Harry stopped dead, what was it called?

"Norburnes..." Remus prompted.

"Yeah, that. I asked if I was going to live, and she told me that I would...but I know that I won't."

This time Remus didn't meet his eye, "And why do you think that Harry! Of course you are going to live. Listen to me, you will be _fine."_

"NO I WON'T!" Harry shouted, and he could hear his voice echo off the tiled walls in the bathroom. He was shaking now and there was a slightly red tone to his face.

"What makes you think that?" Remus was pressing; his hands were on Harry's shoulders making Harry look in his eyes.

"Voldemort's vision..." Tears were leaking from his eyes and his nose was becoming blocked and stuffy. "He told me that I was going to die and that I would die a..." he took a shaky breath where Remus pulled him into a hug. "A...coward, b-because I never fought against him. He said that I was letting everyone d-down...a-and everyone w-would die...innocent!" Harry paused for a while to regain his breath, his side was throbbing painfully and he just wanted to climb into bed again and sleep.

Harry chocked on his tears and continued, "He s-s...said that my parents won't want me when I d-die...he said that I was nothing to t-them...he's probably right...h-had to give up their life for...for...a worthless k-kid l-l-like m-me..." His cries turned into hysterics and he was not longer aware of the world around him.

He heard Remus saying something, he was patting his back but Harry was past caring what other people had to say to him. He just wanted someone to know the truth. And that was that he was worthless and even if he lived or died he would be a burden on his world. The pain in his side reached unimaginable strength and Harry couldn't bare it.

After what felt like ages Harry came out of his trance, he was lying on the bathroom floor and Remus was sitting next to him with his legs crossed, Madame Pomfrey was doing something behind Harry and he knew that he had passed out before.

"He's awake," Remus said giving Harry a little reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Madame Pomfrey's smiling face swam into view she tutted a few times put her hand to his forehead, "Mr. Potter! That is one too many times you have passed out! What is it from? Is it because you are in too much pain?"

Harry shot a glance at Remus who said, "I think he was a bit upset before and it took its toll."

Madame Pomfrey looked back at Harry, "Is that true?"

Harry was furious at Remus for telling her that, it was the reason why he asked to see him alone, so that everything was private and no one would know that he was upset. Harry knew how to answer this question and he could be truthful. He shook his head indicating that the answer was no.

Remus's face took on a new expression, "Oh, Harry...what was it? Why didn't you say something?"

"Are you in too much pain?" Madame Pomfrey pressed; she was very keen on getting the answer Harry though.

Harry nodded, "Yeah..." He said, "But not _too_ much," he quickly added after seeing the looks on the adult's faces.

"Is there anything particular?" She was starting to ask too many questions for Harry's liking.

"No, just the pain down my side...though it is a lot better now than...before." and he wasn't lying, he was feeling much better and he wanted everyone to know that. His new plan was to defeat Voldemort before he died.

"Alright, Harry, would you like to go back to bed?" Remus asked standing up again.

"Yes please," and as if to prove a pain Harry yawned loudly.

Remus bent down to pick him up but Harry stopped him, "I think I can walk by myself...if you could just help me to stand?"

Remus helped him up, Harry swayed on the spot for a couple of seconds and Remus insisted that he carried Harry, but Harry wasn't going to be weak, he was going to be strong and if that meant walking by himself and being in huge amounts of pain, he was going to do it.

Harry took a step forward and felt the pain in his side returning to full measure, but he had to keep going. He bent over a bit and clasped his hands to his side and took a few more steps. He could feel the colour draining from his face.

'_You can do this!'_ He told himself as he took another step forward and groaned, his hands now making dents in his skin as he was clutching so tightly. Remus was walking close behind him, ready to catch him if he fell.

After about ten minutes of shuffling across the, now empty room, Harry made it to his bed and slumped down onto it grinning.

'_Now, that wasn't too bad...'_ He half heartedly told himself.

Remus sat down on the chair; he was also smiling, "Well done, Harry! You must be feeling a bit better!"

"Yeah" Harry smiled, "I am."

"Well, Mr. Potter, your condition must be improving! You might be able to go back to your classes by tomorrow, if that is what you want." Madame Pomfrey said coming over with a couple of potions.

"Really!?" Harry said almost jumping out of the bed, this made his side ache and he clutched it painfully.

"Mmm..." Madame Pomfrey was eyeing him off. "You will be sore, so no sudden movements...but if you _relax_ all day today, and then I don't see why not. But you will be let out of here on the basis that you do NOT and I say NOT leave the sight of your friends or teachers. We don't want another accident like earlier."

"Got it," Harry said lying slowly back down onto the pillows.

"Alright, now, I need you to take these potions...you will feel rather sleepy after taking this one," She pointed to a dull blue coloured one, "So take that last. It is a dreamless sleep potion, so hopefully we can stop you from having any other...visions."

Harry started taking the potions and with every sip he felt aches dull and headaches quench, nausea stop and then he was feeling so sleepy his eyes were not longer under his control and they were closing.

Just before he fell into a sleep he felt a hand close around his own, he knew that it was Remus and he stole the time to whisper, "I love you..._dad_."

* * *

BOOM, _rattle, _BOOM, _rattle, _**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ****_SMASH..._**

Harry opened his eyes to a weird sound. It sounded like there were bombs hitting the ground and the castle was shaking from the impact. It sounded again and a few seconds later the room rattled again, his empty potion bottle fell off the bedside table and smashed onto the ground causing the sleeping Remus to wake up from his sleep.

"Wha- Harry! What's wrong?" He said coming over to Harry's side.

"Nothing...well, with me. There was this sound an-"his speech was interpreted with another boom and the floor shook again. "See?"

Remus looked around the room with a concerned look on his face. The booming was growing louder and louder and the shaking was getting more constant.

"Stay here Harry;" Remus said sternly, "I'm just going to see what is going on."

Remus got up and went over to the door of the Hospital Wing and pulled it open, the booming had stopped and Remus disappeared behind the door.

Harry sat on the bed wondering what could have happened. Was it Voldemort, and he had Remus held captive? Maybe he just killed Remus straight away... Could there be a war going on outside the castle that Harry didn't know about?

He turned his head to look out of the window behind him, there wasn't anything suspicious there. It was a bright sunny day and there were birds flying around happily.

Remus's absence was starting to worry Harry, he stood up and started walking slowly towards the door, the pain in his side as much better and Harry was able to make it most of the way without clutching his side for support. He came to a stop by one of the other beds and had a rest leaning on the bed. He was about to start walking again and Remus came back inside smiling widely.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed Harry!" He said sternly, running over and helping Harry back over to the bed. When Harry was comfortable again, he started smiling again.

"So, what was it?" Harry asked. "What was the noise?"

Before Remus could say anything else there was another loud boom, and the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Hagrid stepped inside.

Harry could not have been happier, he knew how much of an effort it was for Hagrid to get to the floor that they were on and he appreciated that he had made the trip for him.

"Hagrid! How are you?"

Hagrid's kind eyes looked at Harry and he walked over to the bed, causing two more potion bottles to fall off his bedside table and smash on the ground.

"Sorry..." He said to Remus, who smiled and cleared the glass up with his wand.

Hagrid turned back to Harry, "Never mind, 'ow I am. 'Ow are yeh? I haff been worried abou' yeh."

"I'm fine Hagrid, feeling loads better!" Harry said.

Hagrid put his hand into his huge skinned mole coat and pulled out a huge box and handed it to Harry, "Fer yeh!"

Harry opened to box and it was filled with some of Hagrid's rock cakes, "Thanks!"

"So, 'Arry, what's wrong with yeh eh? Ron and 'Mione have been lookin' worried fer days. Though, they wouldn' say nothin' mind."

"You mean you don't know!?" Harry said shocked, he was under the impression that most of the school knew after what Ron had said that day.

"Nah, been away fer a while..." Hagrid said, "Hope it's nothin' serious."

"Well..." Harry didn't know how to say it, it was a disaster when Ron and Hermione found out and if Hagrid reacted like they did he would squash Harry flat with anger. He looked to Remus for help, who thankfully took over the job.

"Harry has been a little sick for a while..." He started, "We thought that he had a muggle disease called Cancer..."

"Don' know wha' that is." Hagrid said.

"Well... it is a muggle disease "Remus continued, "We just found out that it isn't Cancer but it is in fact... Norburnes, which is pretty much, is wizarding form of Cancer."

Hagrid let out a wail of misery and slapped his hand onto the ground making the whole room shake.

"There are positives to it being Norburnes though, because it is a wizard disease we know more about it, which means that there are ways to try and cure it." Remus went over to Hagrid who was now sobbing, great rain drop like tears were falling from his face and creating puddles on the ground.

"Hagrid..." Harry started, trying to calm him down, "I'm fine! I'm not going to die!" The room went quite, Remus and Hagrid both looked at Harry shocked.

"R-really?" Hagrid asked.

"No," Harry said, "Madame Pomfrey said that I wasn't going to die... and I believe her" in the last part of the sentence Harry looked at Remus showing that he was talking to him directly.

Remus was beaming at him, Harry had finally made the decision not to listen to Voldemort, and he wasn't going to let him ruin his life. Even though Remus knew that it was going to be a close couple of weeks, he couldn't help but feel more hope in the fact that if Harry believed that it wasn't going to happen; then, it wouldn't happen.

For the rest of Hagrid's visit the three sat and talked. This was Harry's favourite time when people came to visit. They were all able to sit and talk as though nothing was wrong. Like Ron and Hermione, Hagrid was finding the strain to classes harder than ever.

"An' as soon as I'm don' with teh third yers, I haff fifth yers righ' after! An' I haff to go an' get the blast ended skrewts... not an easy task!" he said.

Much to Harry, Hagrid and Remus's dislike, at midday Madame Pomfrey came over and said that Hagrid had to go so that Harry could get some rest before he was allowed to go back to his common room.

"Ron and Hermione said that they would be coming and getting you this afternoon after their classes finish." She said before closing the curtains around the windows so that Harry could have a good sleep.

Harry wriggled down in bed and closed his eyes; it had been a long morning full of excitement. The only thing he could think about was that afternoon when Ron and Hermione would come and he would be able to leave with them. Sleep overtook him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Harry?" he heard his name, and he could feel something underneath his chin, softly tickling his skin.

He opened his eyes and everything was blurry, there was a figure standing in front of him. He felt his glasses being slid onto his face and the face of his best friend Hermione came into view. She was smiling and he pointer finger was softly tickling his chin.

"Hey," he said stretching his arms and blinking away his sleep.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, I'm feeling much better."

"That's great!"

Harry slowly looked around and noticed that there was someone missing.

"Where's Ron?"

Hermione laughed, "Detention...Snape, his cauldron exploded!"

Harry laughed, that sounded more like something that Neville would do than Ron, but he did know that Ron could be pretty clumsy at the best of times.

Madame Pomfrey came over and looked at both of them smiling, "Harry dear, how are you feeling? Ready to go?"

"Definitely!" Harry said which made Hermione snigger and smile; she was glad that Harry was so happy.

"Alright, dear, now I don't want you to leave the sight of your friends at all!" She looked at both of them but more so Hermione.

"Alright," Hermione agreed and looked at Harry, "Hope you won't get sick of us."

Harry laughed.

"Let's get you out of bed." Remus said pulling the covers back.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed. As Madame Pomfrey said he was still really sore and clasped his side as he got up making Hermione nervous about taking Harry away from the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey assured her that he would be feeling weak for a while and that if anything changed slightly she wanted Harry to come and see her instantly.

Remus helped Harry get changed into plain clothing and then he was ready to go.

Harry felt a rush of excitement as he walked out of the Hospital Wing doors and back into the castle. Remus turned to Harry and said, "Now, I have your class tomorrow first up again, this time, I want to see you in the class." He smiled and laughed.

"See you tomorrow Remus." Harry said and started walking away with Hermione.

"And Harry!" Remus called.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I love you."

Harry turned and walked as fast as he could handle towards his professor and gave a big hug and whispered in the man's ear so that Hermione couldn't hear, "I love you too."

* * *

**Phew! Over 5,000 words! New Record for a chapter? I hope you like this story so far! Wow! There is a first time for everything but there was no cliffhanging end to this chapter! What is happening to me!? Haha, nah, thought I would give you all a break from suspense. I plan to have the next chapter up by tomorrow and that one is guaranteed to have a cliffhanger! Sorry...I couldn't help myself!**

**So how did you like this chapter? Please review!**

**WOO! 100 followers! That is so exciting thanks everyone! 46 reviews! You guys are awesome! Hoping to get past 50 maybe even 100! Could you help!?**

**I am also happy to hear any suggestions that people have for the next couple of chapters, maybe there is something that someone wants to see happen to Harry, or Lupin, or his friends? No suggestion is too weird and I am open to anything! Thanks :D**

**Review Replies:**

**LilyDivergentPotterheadTribute: Haha, so, yet another clifhanger, how did you like it? I kind of wanted there is be a difference between Harry having a muggle disease and a wizarding disease. I really don't know where the name came from, though I think I was thinking about dragons at the time and that is why there is the name Norbert in it... haha! Hope you like this chapter, please, please, please tell me what you think about it! You have been such a great reader and I really just wanted to say thank you for that.**

**DracoLover14: Thanks for the review, I guess when you think about it, the bad news was kind of good news...sort of... though, and I know it pains me (especially Harry) to say it, but, he isn't out of the woods yet (and no, not the forbidden forest haha!):D. Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**TheMidnightwolf15: Yeah, I do like cliff-hangers and even though there isn't one in this chapter, there will be heaps more, so I am afraid that you will have to bear with me on that one. I am glad that you said that I should make my chapters a bit longer because I had a look at my other chapters and they really are kind of on the short side! Hopefully you like this chapter with 3000 more words than usual! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks**

**Padfootette: Thanks for the review and for your constant support on this story! I hope you like this chapter, I think it may be a little bit of a slower chapter but I will leave that up to you and my other readers to tell me what you think. Please review! Happy reading!**

**Rea558750: Yeah...guilty as charged...I DO love cliff hangers! And as I have been telling everyone there is more to come so (much to your dislike I am sure) there are going to be a few more...hey! What kind of a writer would I be if there wasn't anything to look forward to in my stories!? :D Even though there isn't a cliff-hanger in this chapter, I can leave everyone free to think about what might happen to Harry when he is allowed to go back into his classes and face his peers. Hope you like this new chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Geetac: Thanks for the review! It is always nice to know when people like my stories! I hope you like this next chapter! Please tell me what you think and drop a review in!**

**SSS-love2read: Thanks so much for your review! You're so kind! It means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter, even though the good news was kind of dull I can assure you that there is some good coming from what Madame Pomfrey said, I assure you! I have tried to make sure that this chapter is a little longer, in fact about 3000 words longer than usual, hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think, maybe even something that you would like to see happen in the next chapters? Thanks :D**

**Tmnt2012rocks: Thanks for yet another review! I love your continued support, thank you very much! Yeah, Harry really does have it tough... I hope you like this new chapter! Please tell me what you think about it and if there is anything that you would like me to put into the next couple of chapters. Review! Thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Boggart

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, school has been really busy and I have fit in writing when I can. Hope you like this next chapter. Been listening to Harry Potter music all morning, so hope there is a great muse to the chatper! Haha Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks :D**

Harry and Hermione walked along the now emptying corridors as they travelled back to the Gryffindor common room silently. There was something about not being together for days that seemed to give them nothing to talk about.

Hermione didn't want to ask him anything in case it was a tender topic and Harry didn't really want to talk about anything.

Occasionally they would walk past a group of people who would stare at him and Hermione would have to whisper "Just ignore them Harry."

As soon as they reached the portrait of the fat lady Harry was so tired he could have fallen asleep on the hard ground. His eye lids were drooping and he was stumbling over his own feet. This was something that Hermione noticed and instantly turned into a motherly figure.

As soon as the portrait swung open she stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. "As soon as you get inside it's off to bed with you! Alright?"

Harry was too tired to care what she was saying and he nodded in agreement. She stood back and let Harry pass.

'_Ah, a quiet and comfortable bed is waiting for me upstairs...all I have to do is get up there.'_ Harry thought smiling to himself at the idea.

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and Harry walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, while Hermione went over to the fire and read some more of her book.

At that moment the only thing that Harry could think about was a dark, quiet room, where he could sleep. However, when he walked inside it was everything but dark and quiet. Obviously, the fact that Harry was coming back that night had gotten around and Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were all jumping around and screaming.

"Welcome back Harry!"

There was a table in the middle of the room piled high with food and most of it had disappeared from what looked like an earlier food fight.

'_No...Please...I am so tired! Just let me sleep!'_Harry thought.

"Hey mate!" Ron said coming over the slap him on the back. "How are you?"

Harry was really touched that they went into the trouble of putting something like that together for him, and he didn't want to hurt any of their feelings but he knew that he couldn't stay.

"Hey guys!" Harry said trying to sound as excited as he could.

"Harry, we've got all of this food so that we can have a really big food fight! We kind of had one earlier because we couldn't wait but, now that you are here, did you want to have another one?" Ron asked him.

"Thanks guys, it really is a shame...just as I was leaving the...uh...hospital Snape found me and gave me a heap of homework for missing his classes." Harry was rather proud at how believable that sounded, as it was something that Snape would do. He also thought that if he went downstairs he could fall asleep in the arm chair next to the fire.

"Are you kidding!?" Dean said.

"Nope, Snape is terrible." Harry said, grabbing some parchment from his bag so that his story looked believable. "Maybe we can do it tomorrow night?"

"Yeah! That would be cool." Seamus said.

"See you later," Harry said more to Ron than the others. Then he walked out of the room and down the spiral stairs and into the common room.

Hermione who was still sitting and reading her book looked up and was surprised to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"What are you still doing awake?" She sternly asked stomping over to him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not three, Hermione." Harry pointed out, "And Ron and the others thought it would be a good idea to throw a welcome back party." Harry could feel his energy to stay awake decreasing and he stumbled over to one of the arm chairs and slumped down in it, letting his eye lids droop considerably.

"I'm going to kill Ron!" Hermione cried and she walked over to Harry's side picking her book up from the table next to the chair. "I'm going to break up the party, hold on." As Hermione started stomping off Harry yelled after her.

"No, don't!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Harry. "Why?"

"Because they think they are doing the right thing. I think they thought that I would like something fun to come back to after being stuck in a hospital for a while."

"I know Harry, but, you really need to get some sleep I mean...look at yourself, you can hardly keep your eyes open as it is."

Hermione was right; Harry's eyes were now constantly shut fluttering a little as he was trying to open them. He yawned and sighed.

"I'll just sleep here."

Harry knew this was the last thing she wanted him to do. But she wasn't going to be able to tell him what to do, and really as long as he could get to sleep it was ok.

Hermione shrugged, looking a little hurt to see that her friend when he was so sick couldn't even sleep in a real bed. "Alright," She whispered. "But I am going to be reading for a little longer."

She walked back over and sat down on the seat that was closest to Harry. He couldn't help but feel that Hermione was only reading later so that she could keep an eye on him.

The chair was a little uncomfortable to sleep in, but Harry didn't care. He let his eyes close and he fell into a much needed sleep.

Harry awoke to the sounds of voices whispering. He wished they would be quiet as he was still really tired. He kept his eyes shut.

"You are such an idiot! You should have known better." Said a girl.

"What? He didn't say anything! Just he had some homework from Snape to do." Said a boy.

"Ron, you're so stupid! As his friends we are supposed to take care of him!" Harry groaned inwardly, Ron and Hermione were fighting again.

"Well...he's asleep now, should we just leave him?"

"No, he wouldn't want to miss a class with Lupin." Hermione said.

Lupin...REMUS! '_I can't miss that!'_ Harry said to himself and with that he made himself open his eyes.

The common room was empty except for him Ron and Hermione. He noticed that there was a blanket thrown over him, which he was thankful for as he was quite cold.

Hermione was sitting in the same chair that she had been reading in last night and Ron was standing beside the now extinguished fire. Harry had a horrible feeling that Hermione had been there all night.

If he didn't look terrible he would have been surprised. He was still so tired, his eyes felt puffy and his head was pounding again...another headache..._'great'_.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she realised that his eyes were open. "How are you? Are you ok?"

Harry was confused, "Fine." He said.

"Are you sure? You were freezing this morning...like...ice." She paused for a bit and continued. "Anyway, I told Ron about last night because you really do need to sleep in a bed other than in here." She pointed to the armchair that Harry was struggling to get out of.

"Ok," Harry said. His head was pounding. "Hey, Hermione...where is my potion bag?"

"Over here, why? What's wrong?" She asked looking concerned.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, "Just a headache."

"Oh, maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey before class." Hermione said.

"No!" Harry said more firmly than he wanted to. "It's just a headache...I'll be fine."

Hermione looking a little hurt handed him the potion that he wanted.

"Thanks," Harry said drinking it in one big gulp.

Instantly his headache was gone and he was able to think more clearly. He looked at his watched and noticed that it was almost nine. Panicking slightly he ran upstairs to put on his uniform, returning two minutes later. He didn't want to be late for Remus's class for he was sure to worry.

The three friends left the common room and started walking towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hey mate. I real sorry about last night. We all thought that you would like to do something fun after being locked up in a hospital. I didn't really think that you would be tired." Ron said as they were walking along the fifth floor corridor.

"Don't worry about it. I really appreciate that you wanted to do something for me." Harry said smiling at his friend.

Harry was starting to grow a little tired as they were starting to ascend the spiral staircase that lead to the Defence against the dark arts classroom. Ron and Hermione were far ahead and walking far too fast for him. "Hold-up-you-two!" He said panting for air.

Hermione quickly dropped back and waited for him. "Sorry Harry, I didn't realise that you would be so out of breath."

"Yeah...Well that is what sickness does it you, doesn't it!" Harry said through gritted teeth as he dragged himself up another stair. He stopped to catch his breath and looked into the faces of his friends "Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't be Harry." Hermione said.

"Would you like me to carry your bag, mate?" Ron asked taking his bag off Harry's shoulder anyway.

Harry instantly felt lighter, "Thanks."

Finally the three friends got to the top of the stairs only to find that the class had begun. They rushed inside and Harry was sure that he saw Remus's face go from a worried look to one that was calm as he told them to sit down.

He smiled at Harry and winked.

"Alright, everyone, now that we are all here I have a very special lesson planned for you. I would like everyone to stand up and move the desks to the sides of the room so that there is as much space in the middle of the room as possible.

Harry groaned at the thought of standing up and as he did so Remus pulled him over to the side of the room.

"How are you?" he asked smiling.

"Fine," Harry said.

"That's great. I figured that you wouldn't want to push desks around the room at the moment." Remus whispered only so that Harry could hear.

"Thanks." Harry whispered back. "What are we doing?" He asked as he was watching everyone struggling to get the desks to the side of the room.

"You'll soon find out. It is really exciting though." Remus said and he winked at Harry.

Harry smiled, and then he felt a shot of pain course through his side again.

"OUCH!" Harry yelped and tried to cover it up with a cough so that Remus wouldn't know that anything had happened, but it was too late, Remus was kneeling down by his side.

"What?" He whispered.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Don't make something up, tell me the truth."

"It's just a bit sore, nothing to worry about." Harry said, after being in the Hospital Wing for a while he was happy to be out of there and he was going to try and keep it that way.

Remus started prodding Harry's side with his fingers. Obviously Madame Pomfrey had taught him something to do if it happened to Harry again. "Tell me when it hurts." He whispered.

Remus started under Harry's armpit and went down, as soon as he was halfway Harry jumped as he hit a tender spot.

"There?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Harry whispered.

"Alright," Remus said in a surprisingly calm voice. "If it isn't bothering you too much, I would like you to come and speak to me after class. But for now, are you ready to see my surprise?"

"Yeah, sue." Harry said.

"Great, go and stand with everyone else." Remus said and nodded towards the group that was starting to clump together.

Harry went to stand next to Ron and Hermione who looked at him as if asking him what was wrong. Harry shook his head, saying that nothing was wrong and they were instantly happy again.

"Alright, thanks for doing that everyone. I have got a great treat for you. Inside this glass case I have something that is called a 'Boggart', there is only one type of spell that can expel a Boggart and that is laughter, you need to try and get it to form a shape that you find truly amusing. Now does anyone know what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione said, "Boggarts are shape shifters, they try to take the shape of what one person fears the most, which is what makes them so terrifying."

"Yes, well done Hermione!" Lupin called.

Harry could feel the pain in his side starting to grow and there were tears forming in his eyes. He placed his hands on his waste clutching his side, trying to make it look as though he had his hands on his hips.

Remus noticed this and set a fixed look on him. Harry nodded to say that he was ok and Remus continued on with the lesson. Though Harry wasn't listening to any of it. He was vaguely aware that his turn was coming up for the 'Boggart' and he started to think about what frightened him most.

Voldemort...

Dementors...

Sirius Black...

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, the whole class was looking at him and he realised that it was his go. He stepped forward and watched as the Boggart started to change, a snake...a spider...a clown...a dementor...and then Harry himself, lying on the floor...dead. He was a strange silvery white colour, there were dark purple circles around his eyes and there was blood dripping out of his mouth.

Harry heard a scream from behind him, Hermione was a pale white colour and head tears in her eyes, her hand was clasped over her mouth and she was shaking. Ron was behind her with his arms around Hermione's shoulders hugging her and staring at the scene on the floor.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was what he was going to happen, it was a sign...he was going to die. Voldemort was right. Harry felt as his legs gave way and he sunk onto the ground, the pain in his side now reaching enormous heights. Unable to stay sitting up his felt his head fall to the ground. He was lying in the fatal position with his arms wrapped tightly around his sides. His eyes were fixated on his unconscious body just feet away from him. A single tear glided down his cheek.

The class behind him was dead quiet. Harry heard the sound of footsteps behind him and then his body disappeared. He heard the muffled sound of someone saying 'Riddikulus' and people started talking again.

Harry however, did not join in the relief in the room to have to figure gone. He stayed very still staring at the space where his lifeless body had just been. There were three sets of hands on his back; he figured that these would have been Hermione, Ron and Remus.

For other people in the classroom it would have been hard to know which was the dead Harry and which was the alive one.

Another tear slid down his chin...Voldemort was right; the thing that he was most scared of was his death, which meant that he was going to die a coward.

"Come on Harry, its ok." Hermione's voice was racked with tears. "It was just a Boggart, it doesn't mean anything."

Almost as an unhappy coincidence Harry started coughing, hard coughs that racked his body with shakes and it was joined by the all too familiar metallic taste of his own blood.

"Come on Harry, its ok." Remus was saying.

"Harry you need to snap out of this." Hermione was sternly saying.

"Ron, go and get Madame Pomfrey." Remus instructed.

Another tear slid down Harry's face. He blinked for the first time in a couple of minutes and he slowly sat up and looked around the classroom.

There were his classmates standing in a corner of the room all looking rather worried and then there was Draco, Crabb and Goyle standing a couple of feet away with great big fat smiles on their faces.

"Having a good sleep there Potter? Oh, wait, sorry, you were dead, I thought it was quieter in the room." Draco said as Crabb and Goyle sniggered after him.

Remus removed his hand from Harry's back and stood up quickly, "To Professor McGonagall's office immediately! You do not talk about you fellow students that way, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy, still smiling despite the punishment, walked out of the room with his gang in tow.

"Ron's gone off to get Madame Pomfrey, he should be back soon and I will get her to have a look at you." Remus said, his eyes tracing the outline of Harry's body as if looking to see if anything else was wrong.

"No." Harry said getting to his feet, why did everything have to involve a nurse or hospital.

"Harry, I know you don't like being checked over but, we really have no choice." Remus calmly said as if he didn't want to scare Harry away.

Harry stumbled backwards into desks and chairs until he found the door. As soon as it was open he bolted, down the corridor, left at the one eyed witch statue, right, then up the stairs, left, right, left, left, down, up, right, up he arrived outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry gave the password and entered the Common Room. He was full out crying now and there were long streaks running down his face from beforehand.

He wasn't going to be able to deal with this for much longer. It was going to be one way or the other, living a life where he was having a situation like this every second day or dead. He didn't know about anyone else but he thought that the second option sounded like a good one to him.

He just wanted to experience what it was like to have a family and Ron, Hermione and Remus were the only people that could do that. He knew that they were trying to help him, and he really appreciated that, by the looks of things he would just have to let him.

He now knew what he wanted. It wasn't anything like passing a test, or becoming smarter, he wanted to have people around him that he loved...this was now his dying wish.

He sat down on the chair in the common room and waited for Ron and Hermione. He knew that they would have been told to leave him alone, but now that he was alone he really wanted them to be with him.

The day passed slowly and Harry sat watching the fire crackle in the grate, hoping that his friends would come in so that he could say sorry to them. As afternoon grew on he noticed that the room was growing colder, he went to pull his jumper around himself and noticed horribly that it was far too big on him now. Over the past couple of days he had lost heaps of weight. When he thought about it the only thing he had eaten during those days was that one meal in the Hospital Wing.

He sat us when he heard the rumble of the portrait door sliding open and to his delight in stepped Ron and Hermione. He could feel a swelling sensation in his chest, as though it was about to burst open and a thousand butterflies would fly out all over the room. His face formed the biggest smile that was possible.

Ron and Hermione smiled back and Harry wished that he could have taken that moment and put it into one of those frames with the moving pictures so that he could remember his friends forever. He didn't know why but there was some kind of protective feeling he had towards his friends, and he then knew how they felt about him.

Out of nowhere new tears joined the dried up lines on his face and he was in another wave of hysteria. '_Why was that is hard?'_ He thought.

He felt arms wrap around his neck and a slight wet feeling on his cheek as Hermione kissed him.

"Sorry..."He whispered.

"We know Harry, we know." Hermione whispered back.

"Listen," Harry said, "I have no idea what is going to happen. But, until then I just want to know that I have you two..."

"Oh, Harry. You will always have us, _always." _Hermione said as she stroked Harry's hair.

"Yeah mate, you will always have us wherever and whenever, we will always be there for you." Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, for the first time in ages Harry was able to get a good night's sleep, knowing that if there was something to worry about he knew that Ron and Hermione would help him through it.

Harry woke up to an empty dorm room; he knew that he must have slept in because the sun had risen far too high in the sky. His arm was tingling as if there wasn't enough blood getting to it, but wasn't lying on it either it was just mysteriously tingly.

He got up and dressed as fast as he could with his arm not working properly. He found that he couldn't grip anything with it and his buttons were hard to do up. He bent down to tie his shoelace and felt something trickle out of his nose.

He wiped it away with the back of his hand and saw that he had a nose bleed. '_Really!?'_ He asked himself.

He marched into the toilets and grabbed a roll of tissue and stuffed it underneathhis nose. It was soon soaked so he grabbed another clump and tilted his head upwards.

There was a short knock on the door and Harry answered in a nasally noise. "It's open."

Hermione and Ron entered.

"What's up?" Hermione asked eyeing him off.

"Nose bleed." Harry replied.

Hermione walked towards him and took the tissue and placed another one under his nose and held it for him.

"Thangs," Harry said.

"No problem." Hermione muttered.

Soon the flow has slowed enough for Harry to put his head straight again and the three friends walked down to breakfast, chatting about their classes. Harry had not bothered to tell them about his arm, which was still tingling.

Though, it became apparent to Hermione when Harry tried to pick up the water jug with that hand and couldn't. He shook it off and flexed his fingers trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Harry, I know you don't like it when we say thing but, you have to say something to Madame Pomfrey about that. Usually it means that your blood isn't pumping around your body correctly and that mea- Harry!" Before Hermione could finish her sentence Harry had fallen off the bench in a dead faint, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Lupin who had been watching the three of them closely was sprinting down the walkway to get to them.

**Hope you liked that chapter, I tried to keep it a little dramatic but at the same time I wanted to build relationships between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus. Please tell me how you like it. I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone that has read this story and for your continued support! You guys are the best!**

**Review Replies:**

**Luna Isabella Clearwater: Thanks for your review! I really did try to make that chapter a little bit of a lovey dovey chapter; I kind of did the same with this one as well. I hope you liked it, please review!**

**Rea558750: You were smack bang on the head with Malfoy, what is a good Harry Potter story without a little bit of a Gryffinfdor-Slytherin bash. There is more to come I assure you! Thanks for your review! They really mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think!**

**DracoLover14: Poor Harry has a bit of a journey ahead of him. Thanks for your review. I absolutely love Remus, go werewolf! I really like that fact that they are building a greater relationship then they would usually have done in the real book and move. Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: Yeah, Harry was slowly getting better...sorry about this chapter then...hehe:D I hope you like this one, please tell what you think!**

**Padfootette: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter! I am trying to keep my chapters to being a bit longer now, hope you like it please review!**

**SSS-love2read: Thank you very much for the review, it means a lot to me that people like my stories! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to come, been working on it all morning since 6:00, now it is 11:29 and I have finally finished! Sigh!**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed: Seriously!? You are too kind! It is really nice to know when people like my stories! I hope that you like this chapter also, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for the review!**

**FreelyBeYouself: Thanks for the review, I love hearing that people like my stories. Your review was so kind! I really hope you like this chapter as well! Hope to hear a review! Thanks :D**

**Thanks to everyone that has read my story so far. I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow and if I don't then it will be up this time next weekend. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10: Time is a precious thing

**Hey readers,**

**I have had a request from one of my more regular readers and I took that request and tried as best I could to write about it. Hope you all like it!**

**WOO! A double digit chapter, awesome!**

**Thanks**

* * *

Soon there was a swarm of people surrounding the Gryffindor table. There were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs standing around with worried looks on their faces, whereas the Slytherins had looks of triumph on their faces especially Draco Malfoy who was laughing so hard there were tears sliding down his face.

"What happened?" Remus asked, he had just arrived next to Ron and Hermione and was starting to pick Harry's limp body up off the ground.

"There was something wrong with his hand. He couldn't pick up the jug," Hermione nodded towards a small silver pitcher on the table. "Then he was flexing his hand, I knew at one it was because there wasn't a steady blood flow, it was too obvious...he also was recovering from a heavy nosebleed."

Lupin looked down at Harry. He had small trails of blood underneath his nose from the earlier nosebleed and he was alarmingly white. He secured his hands around the small boy and picked him up, carrying him out of the great hall with Hermione and Ron trailing behind.

As he carried Harry through the deserted corridors he started to think about this poor boy in his arms. How could he have been through so much, and yet still have something like this happen to him? It was almost too hard to believe that this body once so full of life and happiness and awaiting a death. '_If only his mum and dad were here for him.'_ Lupin sadly thought.

He reached the Hospital Wing and pushed open the door. The room was dark and quiet and there was the unmistakable sound of students snoring in some of the other beds around the room. His footsteps echoed as he carried Harry to his usual bed and lay him down upon the covers.

Harry's head lolled back and his mouth gaped open. Lupin was worried at this; usually Harry was in a little more control; even when he had passed out all of the other times. There was something different about this time, and it was scaring him.

"Ron, can you please go and wake Madame Pomfrey for me and tell her that something has happened to Harry?" Lupin whispered.

Ron tore his eyes away from his friend lying helplessly on the bed and gave a short nod, then left the room.

"Professor..." Hermione stepped forwards, "Is Harry going to be alright, sir?"

Lupin brought his hands up to his face and whipped his eyes, they were red and bloodshot and Hermione could have sworn that he was on the verge of crying. Finally, he slapped his hands on his knees and looked into Hermione's eyes and whispered, "I don't know...I just don't know. He's too young..."

Hermione saw a single tear drop onto the ground from the kind professor's face and she leaned in to give him a hug.

Remus accepted it and they stood there silent for a few minutes. "You know Hermione; you're such a great friend to him. He told me, he loves you...and Ron, both of you...h-he said t-that most of the time y-y-your what keeps him g-going." Remus said, sobs racking his body.

Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eye, tears running down her face. "Oh, Harry..."She whispered to no one in particular.

At that moment Ron came back into the room closely followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, what happened Remus?" She cried as she saw Harry, once again, unconscious on the bed.

Remus looked at Hermione and she retold the story through sobs of tears of what had happened that morning.

"Dear..." was all that Madame Pomfrey could say.

"Poppy..."Remus whispered.

"Yes Remus?"

"Um, I'm rather worried about this time. To me he looks a little more out to it than any of the other times he has been unconscious...this one...almost seems more...permanent."

Poppy gave him a sad smile and looked into his eyes. "I would say tha-"

"HARRY!" the sound of Hermione shriek made everyone turn their heads towards Harry.

Harry was lying on his back and there was saliva dribbling out of his mouth. His skin had turned a nasty blue shade, showing that there wasn't enough oxygen getting into his lungs.

"Turn him onto his side now!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked.

Everyone lunged forwards and pushed Harry onto his side. Madame Pomfrey tilted his head forwards and his saliva dribbled out of his mouth into a puddle on the sheets. Slowly everyone watched as he started breathing again and his skin went back to the deathly white colour.

"What just happened?" Remus asked his hands still on Harry's back patting him as though Harry was in pain.

"Well, as I was just saying. If what Hermione said is true, then Harry hasn't been receiving enough blood flow to his extremities, like his arms and legs. This is just another condition that comes with Norburnes..." Madame Pomfrey said.

"What does it mean!?" Ron asked.

"Well, usually this stage comes a lot later than now. But, unfortunately for Mr. Potter it has come early. Really, it means that in order to try and pump blood through the body Harry's body has gone into a coma." She whispered.

"When will he wake up?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I cannot know, maybe in a couple of hours maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. But, if he doesn't wake by this time next week..."

"What? What will happen?" Remus muttered, he didn't really want to hear the answer as he was sure it would not be good, but he knew he had to know.

"If he isn't awake by then, there is nothing I can do for him...I am afraid that he will never awake and I would have to stop giving him potions." She whispered.

"So...if he isn't awake by this time next week, he will die?" Remus asked almost accusingly.

"I am afraid that there is nothing else that I can do. This time we can only hope." She answered.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and was shaking rather fast. She sat down on the bed next to Harry's and stared into the distance muttering under her breath, "Please no, please no, please be ok, it's ok. He will wake up. He will. It will be ok."

"There is nothing we can do at the moment apart from making him absolutely comfortable. So, , would you like to take Miss Granger back to your common room and both of you get some sleep." Madame Pomfrey requested.

Ron started to open his mouth as if to object but one look over Hermione's way he knew that it would be best for her to get some sleep. He was starting to become as white as Harry was and he knew that it would only get worse as the week wore on.

He quietly nodded and put his arm around Hermione who stood up still staring ahead and quietly walked out of the room.

Madame Pomfrey watched as Remus took Harry's hand in his own and squeezed it as though he was hoping for Harry to squeeze back.

"We should make him comfortable, Remus." Madame Pomfrey muttered as she walked over to the cupboard which held the pyjamas for the students that stayed in the hospital.

Remus nodded and started taking the clothes off Harry who was still lying on his side. He noticed as his hand brushed past Harry's skin that he was freezing cold.

Now Harry was lying on the bed in nothing except his underwear which he chuckled at as they were broomsticks. '_If only he knew how much like his father he was.'_ Remus thought.

With help from Madame Pomfrey, they managed to get Harry into his pyjamas. It was a weird feeling dressing Harry, he felt like a baby doll as he was so limp and it didn't feel like there was any life in the bones underneath his skin.

"He's freezing, Poppy." Remus said as they were pulling back the sheets so that they could tuck Harry into bed.

"Yes, I expect he would be." Madame Pomfrey said as she went to get some more blankets from the cupboard next to another bed.

His head was propped up on multiple pillows so that he would not have any trouble breathing and would be able to swallow properly.

By the time they were done making him comfortable, hours had passed and there was a bright sun shining right into the wing.

As if reading his thoughts Madame Pomfrey turned to Remus and smiled, "Don't worry. I am sure that he will be awake before the end of the week. Just give him a bit of time... He will come out of this."

"I know that, but I can't help thinking about what I would do if he were to-to...die." Remus whispered as he started crying again. "I remember that soft smile that used to turn my insides to jelly...he was always happy and knew how to make others happy. He was a kind sole, and w-would n-never hurt anyone. He would have made James and Lily proud."

Madame Pomfrey pulled Remus into a hug.

"Those bright green eyes...so very much like his mother. I watched him with Ron and Hermione, there is some kind of happiness that surrounded that trio and now that Harry isn't with them...it's like there is a missing piece to the puzzle and unless it is solved they will always be at a loss." Remus said, more to himself than to Madame Pomfrey.

"Remus, don't think about that at the moment. I am sure that everything will turn out just fine." She said, though, she was just as worried as Remus was at what was going to happen in the next week.

"I'm going to stay with him for the whole time." Remus muttered as he pulled back out of the hug and looked back towards Harry.

"I'm not too sure that it a good idea Remus."Madame Pomfrey said, "Especially as there is sure to be a full moon within the next couple of days."

"I know, but, Harry means more to me than anything. I am prepared to suffer in silence for him."

"How can you do that? Is there a way?" The matron asked.

"Yes, but, I will need Severus to make the potion for me." Remus said, he was well aware of the relationship that himself and Severus shared and just hoped that Snape would make the potion for him.

"You're really not going to leave his side, are you?" Madame Pomfrey said sadly.

"Not for anything in the world." Remus whispered taking Harry's hand back into his own.

He looked at Harry's face, so childlike and secure. He wished more than anything that he could see those bright green happy eyes again.

He heard scraping and looked up as Madame Pomfrey was pulling the curtains around Harry's bed to give the two of them privacy. With this new found privacy Remus allowed his head to rest next to Harry's hand, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The wind was rustling in the trees and he was walking along a soft green grassy hill. At the bottom of the hill were a couple of chairs that were occupied by others. There was a heavy weight on his shoulder and when he looked up Remus saw that he was carrying a coffin._

_This was a shocking sight and he was wondering whose coffin he was carrying. He looked towards the other end of the coffin and saw that Severus Snape was carrying the other side; a single tear was streaking down his cheek._

_Whoever this was, it must be someone that Snape is close to. He wouldn't cry if anyone had died. It just wasn't in his character._

_Then Remus realised why this place was so familiar. This was where James and Lily Potter had, had their funeral. He could remember it like it was yesterday. To try and confirm his suspicions he looked behind himself. There was nothing there. 'That's odd.' He thought. If this was their funeral, there would have been another coffin behind them that had James inside of it._

_'What's happening?' he thought._

_They continued to descend the grassy hill and when they got to the bottom he could see more clearly who was sitting in the seats. There was a sea of red hair, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George._

_'The children weren't at the funeral!' Remus mused. He was becoming more confused. It got worse when he saw that Hagrid, Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts professors were also sitting, waiting._

_When he and Severus got to the front of the chairs they lay the coffin on the ground. He stepped back to have a look._

_'Who is this person?'_

_There was some engraving on the side of the coffin. He crouched down to have a look and read._

**_'Here lies Harry Potter, A hero, A friend, A son.'_**

_"Nooooo!" Remus screamed._

_'This isn't happening! This isn't happening!'_

_"Remus? Remus!" There was another voice calling him from a distance._

_"Remus!"_

* * *

He awoke with a start. His face was wet with sweat and he could feel a hand on his back, comforting him. He looked up into the face of Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy..." He said through gasping breaths, "Sorry...b-bad dream."

"Are you alright Remus?" She asked with a worried look on her face, "You do seem quite pale. Would you like to talk about it?"

Remus quickly sat up and looked at Harry. He was still asleep, but, his chest was moving up and down.

'_He's breathing!'_ Remus muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Alright, but, remind me to give you a dreamless sleep potion in the future." She smiled before adding, "Oh, and Severus is here to see you."

Remus got up, took one last look at Harry and went left the curtained room. He came face to face with Snape and smiled one of his tired smiles. After seeing Severus in his dream being so caught up on the idea that Harry was dead, he couldn't help but wonder if his dream was correct. Maybe Snape really did have some feelings for Harry, and he just hid it very well.

"You wanted to see me Remus?" Snape snarled.

"Yes, Severus. I was wondering if you would be able to produce a Wolfsbane Potion for me." Remus asked.

"And why should I do that? Don't you like to go and howl it out in that shack?" Snape spat back.

Remus realised that it was never going to get easier with Snape and knew better than to argue with the man. "Usually," He said in a calm voice, "But, now that Harry is sick, I feel that it is my duty to stay with him."

"How...touching." Snape remarked. "Fine, I will do as you ask. On one condition..." Snape's face was starting to become softer with every word that he spoke and Remus couldn't help but feel that Snape was becoming uncomfortable.

"That you give him this." Snape finished and held out a small knitted blanket. "It was his mothers; I just found it the other day and thought that it should be returned to the...brat." Even though Snape was calling the child names Remus knew from the tone of his voice that he didn't mean it, he was once again trying to contain his feelings about Harry. It was with this that Remus knew, his dream was right. If Harry were to die right that second, Remus would have bet anything that Snape would have gone to tears on the floor.

"Alright Severus," Remus said taking the blanket from Snape and running his hands over the soft warm feeling that it provided. "And thank you."

"I will be back tonight with your potion." Snape said, and left the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

Remus looked down at the blanket. It had indeed been Harry's mothers . It was a bright yellow colour and in purple writing there were the letters 'L, E' across the front. There were slight imperfections to the blanket such as stitches that had been forgotten and pulled threads from years of use.

Remus remembered this particular blanket as he watched Lily making it, years ago in the Gryffindor common room in their fourth year. He remembered how he watched her sitting there, stitching and threading almost as though she was a machine. He loved how she refused to use magic for such a thing and said, "If everyone used magic for everything, where would the fun be in life?"

The memory made Remus sad, but he was happy to know that when and if Harry woke up, he would have something of his parents with him.

He slowly walked back into the small room and placed the blanket over Harry's lifeless body. Even though he knew it was probably just his imagination he kept thinking he saw Harry's eye twitch of a finger move. Each time this happened he was filled with hope, a hope that he didn't want to be filled with because, after that hope there was always disappointment.

* * *

The days wore on and there was no change in Harry's condition. The wait for Harry to wake up was becoming more and more desperate. It had been five days since Harry had collapsed in the great hall and everyone was on edge.

Remus had taken his Wolfsbane Potion and stayed with Harry over the past couple of nights. Madame Pomfrey found it a little unnerving to see a werewolf asleep on her Hospital floor, but she soon got used to it. When Remus changed back, he was completely happy to see that he had sustained little injury and did not feel the usual tiredness. He did however, have the same well known scratches all over his face and was a little more pale than usual.

Ron and Hermione had been in to visit Harry only once since that accident. They did not stay long as Hermione started to lose it again every time she looked at Harry and Ron kept saying he thought he was going to be sick.

If there was one way to describe it, he would say that it felt like a time bomb waiting to go off, but no one knew what that time would be. It seemed to Remus, as though nothing was going to happen anymore, it seemed as though Harry was never going to wake up. There was only two days left and it didn't seem like enough.

Remus kept asking Madame Pomfrey to extend the time allowance, "Could we just give him a couple more days? I am sure he will wake up."

"Remus, I can't, I'm sorry. This is a magical disease and if he doesn't wake up in that time frame then, well, he won't ever wake up." She smiled at him softly and took his hand into her own every time he asked.

Remus was starting to think that nothing would happen, until something that afternoon changed his look on things altogether.

He was sitting by Harry's bed and talking to him, as he had started to do.

"Harry, you have to wake up. You have so much to live for. Ron, Hermione...think about them. They need you, we all do."

He placed his hand into Harry's and squeezed his hand.

"You probably can't hear any of this. But, I love you. I know you know that, but, I feel like I need to tell you now more than ever. You're the...the son that I never had...please come back." He said.

Just as he finished his sentence he felt Harry's hand contract into the lightest squeeze that was possible. Harry held the squeeze for a few seconds and released his grip.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, delighted and worried at the same time. Was he supposed to wake up or something? Has he now decided to give up and die? Or was it just meaning that his awakening was coming closer.

"What is it!?" Madame Pomfrey called as she rushed into the room.

"He- he squeezed my hand." Remus said, tears in his eyes.

Madame Pomfrey's face burst into a smile, "That's great news! I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want to get your hopes up but, if they show signs of awakening then it is going to happen, and quite soon."

Remus was over the moon. He jumped up and could have laughed out loud. He took Madame Pomfrey by the arm and spun her in circles and started dancing with her.

"Remus!" She said, also laughing. "Will you stop before I put my joints out!"

"Oh, sorry!" Remus said and stopped dancing, still smiling.

Madame Pomfrey patted Remus on the back and said, "There is still hope yet!"

* * *

Even though Remus was ecstatic at the new found hope that Harry would awake, it did not last long. In the afternoon on the sixth day he was starting to become edgy again. There had been no other signs of Harry's awakening since that day before and if Harry didn't wake up soon, he would never wake up.

The Hospital Wing was deadly quiet and Remus could hear the clunking of the Clock in the clock tower just outside the Hospital Wing. He noticed how it was quiet ominously, it was ticking away the time that Harry had to awake.

Madame Pomfrey came into the room holding an hour glass.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Remus, but, I need to keep this here so that we know how much longer there is until..."

"I get it, just put it over there." Remus pointed to a table that was piled high with flowers and treats like berty botts beans and chocolate frogs.

She placed the glass on the table and went to leave the room, before she left she said, "There is still hope yet. Don't lose it, Remus, you have done so well."

Remus looked at the nurse and smiled. He could hear the soft hiss of the hour glass as the sand ran through the little hole at the bottom and for once in his life he appreciated the element of time.

He looked at his own watch it was 10:58pm, only one more hour until day six, the day they had all been waiting for. If Harry wasn't awake in the next hour, he was going to die.

This was all too much for Remus. He felt his tears start to fall and knew that it was going to be a very long but, somehow short hour.

"Come on Harry...you can do this, I know you can." He whispered.

Once again, he saw one of the fingers on Harry's hand move. He continued feeling a surge of adrenalin.

"All you have to do it wake up. I need you to do this, I can't l-live w-without y-you."

The finger moved again, a little more this time. Remus glanced at the hour glass the sand was three quarters of the way through...fifteen more minutes to get Harry to wake up.

"You mum and dad would be so proud of you...just like I am, so very proud."

His whole hand flexed, Remus could not believe his eyes. There were tears of sorrow and joy in his eyes.

"Come on Harry, I need to see those eyes...you mothers beautiful eyes. I want to watch you as you grow up to become just like your father. I want to see you in my classroom, messing around and in the common room laughing with your friends. Yes, remember Ron and Hermione...they love you too."

Another twitch of the hand.

"They are so worried about you. Everyone is... even professor Snape."

His fingers curled over to form a small fist and back again. Remus looked at the hour glass, there was about five minutes left._ 'Harry might do this, he might wake up.'_

"Harry...remember, don't give up. Don't even think about it. None of us will ever give up hope and neither should you." He could feel more tears replacing his old ones, a steady flow dripping from his face.

Harry's eye lids were fluttering as if he was trying to open them, but couldn't. Both of his hands were moving and he was clasping the bed sheets at irregular intervals.

Remus looked over at the hour glass, there was about one minute left of sand in the glass. If Harry was going to live, the moment was now.

"Harry...whatever happens, I just want you to know that there will always be a place for you right here..." Remus pointed to his heart. "In my heart..."

Harry wasn't moving anymore. He had suddenly gone completely still, his hands were no longer moving nor where his eyes twitching.

Remus watched as the last few grains of sand fell through the hour glass as he whispered his last word to Harry. "Always..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. I must say, it was rather an emotional one to write.**

**Review Replies:**

**Rea558750: Thanks for yet another review! Really!? That is such a nice thing to hear from a reader. I am flattered! I hope you like this chapter, seems to be a few more dramatic moments here as well. Haha, poor Remus. I would say that he will soon look like an old man if Harry keeps this up! Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**Luna Isabella Clearwater: So, how do you like it? I tried to give him a coma, but with more of a magical twist to it. Thank you so much for the review (how could I say no to those puppy eyes!). I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**madnessdownunder2: Thank you so much for your review. Yes, I would think that it would be quite scary to be Harry, but, really, when wouldn't it be? Haha. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**SSS-love2read: Thanks for your review! You're such a great reader as well. I hope you like this chapter; please tell me what you think!**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed: Thank you so much for your review! You say you want more? Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**alliethepic7: I had you crying? SCORE! I mean, sorry...well, yeah...sorry! It's always great to hear when something I have written is so moving that it makes someone cry. If the chapter that I have just written is done well enough, hopefully it will have the same effect. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: Thanks, yet again, for the review. It's great to have regular readers! I hope you like this new chapter. As I always say, please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it!**

**DracoLover14: EEK! A long review! Love it! I guess this calls for a long reply. So, why the long road? Well, what kind of a writer would I be if I just let Harry get away with everything, that sounds awful! But, you know what I mean, right? I'm glad to hear that you like the Remus and Harry relationship. Ever since I read about those two in the books I knew that they should have a better relationship and I love creating one between them. I love how there really is someone that loves Harry, even though Harry may feel alone, there is always someone there for him. That person just happens to be Remus. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Padfootette: Thanks for the review. In answer to your question, we are never going to know now are we? Might just have to wait for my next chapter to know for sure... (wink, wink) Hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**

**ILoveGeorgeEads: I loved loved loved loved loved loved loved loved your review! It was great thanks so much! I hope you like this next chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**So here ends another chapter update! Sorry that this chapter was so late. I hope you all like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11: I remember

**Hey readers,**

**I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I hope that this one will make up for it...maybe:) I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**

* * *

'_That's it'_ he thought as he was still holding the boys limp, no longer moving hand. '_The time is up and he will never wake up again.'_

Remus could not believe it, he really thought that Harry was going to pull through and he was going to be just fine. For the first time in ages there had been hope. Not yet could he take into consideration what had exactly happened. He could not let the idea that Harry was dead register inside his tired brain.

Yet, without knowing it; there were tears falling from his eyes and he squeezed Harry's hand tighter than he had ever done before in his life. To him he was holding onto the final remains of his boy..._his_ Harry Potter, the one that so very few had the pleasure of knowing.

Beyond everything, his grief of Harry and the loss that he was suffering there was another fact playing on his mind. He had always hoped that Harry would die being known to the wizarding world for someone other than 'the boy who lived'.

Behind the story from the night when his parents died, there was a boy so small, fragile and polite. He was, just like everyone else, trying to complete school and take his exams. He was the same as all the other kids in his classes, but, no one else was ever going to know that...now that he was dead.

Remus came out of his musings to see that he was shaking; his eyes were now a constant flow of tears and gripping Harry's hand so hard it was starting to turn a dark shade of red. He drew in some much needed breath and could no longer control himself, he started sobbing uncontrollably. The noise of his ragged breathing echoing off the Hospital Wing walls.

He could hear rushed footsteps approaching and knew that Poppy had heard him and must know what had happened.

She quietly slipped into the room so that he didn't startle Remus. Her eyes darted to the hour glass on the bedside table which was sitting next to the boxes of chocolates that would no longer be eaten; it was finished. The golden grains of sand were piled high at the bottom of the glass, forming a small mountain of golden sand.

She clapped a hand to her mouth and looked over at Harry. Even though he was dead she could not help thinking that he was still in a long sleep and he would wake up in due time.

"Remus," She whispered, "I am ever so sorry."

"N-n-o one w-will ever know him f-f-for who he w-was." He muttered through sobs.

"We will know him Remus; his friends will know him, and his classmates...we will know him."

* * *

Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room doing some of their charms homework. They had no idea what day it was, they had no idea that it was the day that would show if Harry lived or died.

Hermione, had been too worried about her friend to go and see him during the time he was sleeping as she fell to pieces every time she was him. Ron, was the same as Hermione and thought that the more they stayed away, the better it would be.

Of course, they didn't act as if they didn't care, in fact quite the opposite. Every time they saw Remus or Madame Pomfrey walking around the corridors they would stop and ask how Harry was doing. Nothing the teachers had said to them made them believe that Harry was in critical danger. Remus told them of the date for Harry's hopeful reawakening, but he didn't seem serious when he said it and they didn't take him for real.

"Mione, what is the answer to this question? How the bloody hell am I supposed to know what the counter jinx to the 'Aguamenti' is!" Ron cried flinging his parchment off the desk where it landed in a ripple of the floor.

"Honestly Ronald, Aguamenti is the water summoning charm and what do we do to counter charm that...?" She muttered, trying to help him she gestured towards the fireplace.

"Umm...you throw soot in it...a soot spell!?" Ron growled.

"No..._fire..._OUCH!" Hermione clasped her hand to her heart and closed her eyes in pain.

"What's wr- OUCH!" Ron also clasped a hand to his heart and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

A couple of minutes passed before the two were able to open their eyes and breath normally again.

"Wh-what just happened?" Hermione asked worriedly looking over at Ron who looked as shocked as she was.

"Dunno...was it like there was a burning sensation on your heart?" Ron asked.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Hermione squeaked. "I feel as if there is something wrong Ron..."

Ron looked around the room as though he was expecting an explosion any second. "Yeah...same...but, what could..." Suddenly Ron looked at Hermione with his eye brows raised.

"Harry..."Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded and watched as Hermione jumped up off her armchair and ran over to the table near the staircase.

"Oh my gosh Ronald! What is the date!? Remus said something about a...reawakening date for Harry...I wrote it down just..." Hermione bent down and became nose height with the table and grabbed a small book that was sitting on the top. She opened it and started flicking through the pages until she got to one near the middle of the book, she took one look at the page and gasped dropping the book to the floor in the process.

'What is it?" Ron asked walking over to Hermione cautiously and picked up the book, he too flicked to the page Hermione had just seen and his mouth gaped open wide. For on the middle of the page there were the words '_Harry's awakening date' _in Hermione's neat cursive writing.

"We need to get to the Hospital...NOW!" Hermione said when she came out of her shocked state. Ron didn't object he nodded consent and the two of them hurtled off towards the clock tower where their friend was, or hopefully '_is'._

* * *

Down in the dungeons of the castle Snape was working hard in his potions lab. His hair was a matted clump of black and he was muttering to himself as he cleaned out his fourth potion.

'_I am doing worse than a first year tonight!'_ He said to himself as he scrubbed the cauldron clean with a wave of his wand. '_What is wrong with me!?'_

He grunted as he put the cauldron back on the fire and added the first ingredient, starting his potion from scratch again. He added the second ingredient, which was some unicorn blood. His potion turned a pale yellow colour and shone as bright as the sun, almost blinding him.

Just as he was adding the third ingredient which smelt exactly like an old sock he felt a sharp jab in his heart. He dropped his wand as pain engulfed him and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside.

When the pain was gone Severus found himself pressed against his potions cupboard taking sharp, deep breaths. '_What had just happened? Is there something wrong with me?'_

Snape was starting to stand up again when he realised something that made his legs go as wobbly as jelly. He had experienced this kind of pain before, but only once. He had felt it thirteen years ago, and it was the sign the Lily had died. There could only be one reason that he was feeling this pain at that moment...Harry had died...

His heart was jumping out of his chest and he stormed out of the room, heading for the Hospital Wing, readying himself for what he was about to see.

* * *

Ron and Hermione made it to the Hospital Wing, they were out of breath and sweaty, but all they could think about was their friend, Harry. They heard rushing footsteps behind them and turned sharp to see who or what it was. The gaunt figure of their potions teacher came into view. He was pale and looked as though he was crying. He glared at the two as he rushed to the Hospital door and just as he was about to push it open he turned to them and said.

"Did you two feel it too?"

Hermione didn't know what he was talking about but guessed that he was referring to the pain they had experienced in their heart and nodded her head.

Snape stood there for a second as he considered something, "I'll come back for you two." He said.

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything Snape slammed the door in their faces.

Once he was inside the Hospital Wing he had some time to think. If Ron and Hermione had felt the same thing as him there was no doubt that it was because Harry had died. He knew that there was a form of magic that let loved ones know when someone close to them had died. He did not want to believe this was true, even though magic was never wrong.

He crossed the room and came face to face with the white curtain that he had been dreading the day he would have to cross. He took a deep breath and pulled back the side of the curtain.

When he got into the room he could not see anything as it was really dark. Obviously, someone had cast a darkness charm to make the room private. There was a figure sitting on a chair next to the bed and with the absence of deep breathing he knew that whoever it was, was awake.

He cleared his throat to let the person know that he was there and started talking. "Is it true?" Instantly Snape wanted to kick himself '_is it true!?' _What kind of a question was that!

Even though it was dark he could see the figure nod its head.

Snape felt as though he had been hit with a tonne of bricks...Harry was dead, and there was nothing they could do about it, there was no form of magic, or anything that could bring him back. He was gone...forever.

He could now make out a small unmoving figure on the bed in front of him. He knew this to be Harry.

"Remus?" Snape asked, as he finally realised who the other person was.

"Mmm..."

"I always loved Harry." Snape said as he walked to the opposite side of the bed and took a seat. He reached across the covers until he found Harry's hand and grasped it in his own, it was freezing cold and lifeless, but Snape felt a warmth in holding it.

"I know," Remus whispered, "So did I."

Snape smiled to himself, he was glad that someone knew how much he loved the boy. "His friends are outside, and they want to see him."

"How do they know?" Asked Remus in the same tone he had used before, Snape knew that he was only half listening to the conversation they were having.

"They felt it, like I did," As if to confirm what he was saying he pointed to his heart. Remus nodded and smiled.

"At least there were some people around that loved him enough to feel it." Remus said. There was a long pause before he said, "Poppy felt it as well..."

Snape was taken aback for a second then said, "Well, she did always have a soft spot for him. Should I let his friends in?"

"I don't see why not." Remus muttered and sunk back into his chair.

Snape nodded and got up from his chair. He walked across the room and opened the big Hospital door to let Harry's friends in.

Hermione almost jumped into the room and cried, "Where is he!? Is he- is he...alive?"

Snape did not know how to tell the poor children that stood before him that their best friend was dead. He didn't want to admit it himself, but knew he had to tell them something. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasly... I am afraid that your friend...Harry...has just...just..." He could not finish the sentence.

"No..." whispered Hermione.

"He isn't..."moaned Ron.

"I am afraid so..."Snape muttered, "He is just behind that curtain...I suggest you grow accustomed to this idea before you go and see him."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the closest bed, Ron went over to comfort her.

"So...he-he's really gone?" She whispered to Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione...he's gone." A tear fell down Ron's cheek.

Hermione followed suit and soon they were hugging each other and crying. An hour passed and the decided that they could go and see their friend. They were as ready as they could ever be.

Slowly they walked over to the white curtain that Snape had told them about and pushed it open. They squinted into the sudden darkness and saw three different figures standing over the bed. They walked inside and found some room on Harry's left to stand.

Hermione gasped and started crying quietly again.

"I'm so sorry dears." Madame Pomfrey said as she walked to the other side of the room to greet them. "I'll let you say your goodbyes then I will have to give him a potion that stops everything else in the body from working."

Hermione and Ron nodded and walked closer towards their friend. In the darkness he looked as though he was asleep and if they made too loud of a noise he would wake up and wack them for doing so.

Hermione reached over and grasped Harry's hand in her own; she leant down and kissed it. While she was down she whispered something that she had wanted to tell Harry for ages, she made sure no one else could hear her, "Harry, you were the only person I could trust with this secret and I know that I want to tell you... I...I love Ron. I don't know why, but I just do...and-and I know how much you loved Ginny...I could see the way you look at her...I'm your best friend, I know..." She pulled back crying silent tears.

Ron gave Hermione a hug before he walked towards his friend and also, took his hand in his own. "Mate, you were the best friend I have ever had...remember when we defeated that giant chess board in our first year? And when we saved Ginny from the chamber of secrets last year? There is so much that we had done together, and I know that it was only a couple of years, but I am so glad that I have been your friend...my life would have been a big bore without you in it...I-I-I love you..."

Then he lent in a little further and whispered something that no one else in the room hear.

Ron too pulled back and walked towards Hermione giving her a huge hug as Madame Pomfrey moved forward to give Harry his final potion. She pulled out her wand and as she was about to cast the spell there was a loud bang coming from out in the main area of the Hospital Wing.

Snape poked his head out of the curtains to see who it was and everyone was shocked to hear when he said, "What are you doing here Miss. Weasly?"

"Ginny..."Hermione whispered smiling to herself.

Ginny answered her voice echoing off the empty room. "I...I...It sounds silly but...I know that Harry has been sick lately and- and I f-felt s-something...I just wondered if...if..."

"Come inside," Madame Pomfrey called.

There was a shuffling of footsteps and they all looked in shock as Ginny entered the room, her hair was in neat plats and she was still wearing her school uniform.

"Is Harry alright?" She asked as she looked onto the bed in front of her where Harry lay.

"Did you feel it too?" Hermione asked.

"The burning on the heart?" Ginny asked, "Yeah, I did. What does it mean? Is Harry alright?"

Ron stepped forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Gins... what are you doing here?"

"I...felt as though there was something wrong, I felt like there was a reason that I had to be here...I Harry alright?" She was starting to grow impatient asking the same question over and over again.

"Ginny...Harry had just...well...died..."Hermione whispered.

"What!? Don't pull my leg, what is wrong with him?" Ginny asked in a high squeaky voice.

"No, gins...it's true." Ron said wiping his face free from tears.

"Bu- I- wha-"Ginny burst into tears.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and whispered something in her ear that no one else could hear, whatever it was; it made Ginny cry even harder.

She looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded. Ginny, quietly crept across the room to the side of the bed where Ron and Hermione had also talked to Harry and put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I love you too Harry..."

She pulled back tears in her eyes and went to join Ron and Hermione in the corner.

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey said sadly. "Here we go."

Remus, who was the other man in the room walked over to where Harry's friends stood and gripped them all into a tight embrace, whispering into the group, "He's going to a better place now..."

They all heard a slight whoosh as Madame Pomfrey cast her spell and then there was a deadly silence in the room...their friend had left them forever.

"It's done now..."Madame Pomfrey whispered as she walked over towards the group that was huddled together. "I suggest we all go and get some sleep...then we will be able to face things in the morning."

"I'm not going to be able to get to sleep." Ginny whispered, "I don't think any of us will be able to."

Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly, "Then would you like me to give you a dreamless sleep potion?"

"No!" Ron cried, "I don't want to forget..."

He turned to Hermione and whispered, "Is there something we can do for him? A memorial to remember us by? I want it done tonight...so that the meaning of it will stay with us forever."

Hermione nodded and drew out her wand from her pocket, she cast a small spell and a photo appeared in front of them. It was a picture of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry smiling. They were all standing in the Gryffindor common room, it was one of the magical moving pictures and they kept pulling funny faces. Ron smiled at the picture as Hermione flourished her wand a bit more and writing appeared on the photo that read.

_'Although much time has passed,_

_I still remember our wonderful time together.'_

She finished the spell by framing the photo and it landed with a slight bump on Harry's bedside table.

"Thanks," Ron whispered, in tears again. "I wanted that done tonight...it was beautiful."

Hermione smiled sadly and muttered, "We should go back to the common room...at least just to sit, and we don't have to sleep."

The other two nodded and turned to have one last look at their friend.

It made Hermione smile when she was that his face was unmistakably smiling back at them as though he could hear everything that they were saying.

"Look..." she whispered, "He's smiling."

Ron, Ginny, Remus, Snape and Madame Pomfrey looked over in Harry's direction.

Harry's face looked completely normal again. "No he's not." Ron said.

"Well...he was...maybe I'm imagining things..."Hermione said defensively.

Everyone started to leave to room, but Hermione was curious, she started to walk towards Harry again and saw the same face smiling back at her, his eyes closed but he was smiling.

"No! Look, he IS smiling again!" Hermione cried. "He just smiled at me!"

Everyone rushed back into the room and sure enough this time he was smiling. "But...he wasn't smiling _before_..." Said Remus.

"Unless..."Madame Pomfrey whispered.

"Unless what!" Snape cried joining the group.

"Well...maybe there was something in the..." She said.

"In the what!" Remus cried.

Madame Pomfrey rushed forwards and pulled Harry's hand towards her own; he started feeling around his wrist, as if looking for something. Everyone watched as her face grew alarmed.

"Harry..."She whispered, "Can you hear me?"

Everyone was deadly silent, listening with all their might to hear if he was going to respond. There was silence then a soft whisper..."I love you too..."

There was a scream from behind everyone and they turned to look at Ginny who was white in the face.

Hermione laughed, cried and smiled. "I think he heard you Gin..." She said.

"Wait...is he...?" Remus started.

"Alive? Yes." Madame Pomfrey said, "Though I have no idea why...so, be careful around him."

There was another whisper coming from Harry that said, "And Ron...just ask Hermione out already."

Hermione giggled and Ron when bright red. "What about the words 'don't tell anyone' don't you understand Harry!"

There was no answer, but Ron understood, Harry was trying to help him and he was just glad that his best friend was alive.

Remus was beside himself jumping from foot to foot, dancing around the room, big shiny tears leaking down his face.

Suddenly, wordlessly, everyone watched in delight as Harry's eyes opened, shining in their bright green colour and he said the words, "I'll always love you too, Remus."

* * *

**So...I decided to keep Harry alive. He's better that way, isn't he really!**

**Thanks to all of my lovely readers who are reading, following, favourite-ing and reviewing this story you all mean heaps to me. Please tell me how you liked this chapter! I hope it was a good one! Please review about this chapter, did you like it? Is there something you want to have happen? Have your say!**

**Thanks J! :D**

**Review Replies:**

**Luna Nayeli Clearwater: Thanks for the review! It's great that you loved the chapter, thank you so much for the suggestion it was really fun writing that chapter, and I was able to come up with heaps of ideas for it, it was a lot better than the other plans that I had for him anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks**

**Sherry97: Thank you so much for the review! As I will tell anyone who likes my stories they mean a lot to me! I hope that you like this chapter, took me a while to think it through. Please tell me what you think about it and review! Thanks**

**Beccax95: Thanks for the review. I am sorry to 'temporarily' killing Harry. I decided that I liked him better alive, haha. It's great that you like my story thank you so much, how you like this next chapter! Please review! Thanks**

**Rea559750: Aww, I made you cry!? Sorry! Well, thank you (yay my story was emotional!) I hope you like this chapter! Review!**

**Totally Kowalski: Thanks for the review. You will be happy to know that when you said that thing about Sirius you got me thinking...and I have come up with an idea for future chapters which I think will be pretty riveting! So, thank YOU, for the review! I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think in a review!**

**Padfootette: I'm sorry for making you cry! But, it is great to hear when something I have written is emotional enough to drive someone to tears. I hope you like this new chapter, please tell me what you think!**

**SSS-love2read: Thanks for the review. I guess you will be happy to know that he is indeed not dead. I must say, I am quite happy about it myself. I love him too much! Please tell me what you think about the chapter. Thanks!**

**Allietheepic7: Thanks for the review. Sorry for being cruel to Harry...has this chapter made up for it? I think saving someone from a death would be a pretty good pay back, what do you think!? haha. I must say I wasn't prepared to let this story go...so it's going to be around for a little longer. I hope you like this chapter, review!**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEESSSSSS BBBBBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! Isn't that good news!? I hope you think so! Please tell me how you like this new chapter, review! Thanks for all of your reviews, they mean a lot.**

**DracoLover14: Thank you thank you thank you for the lovely and long review, it means a lot! I hope you liked the waking in this chapter, I tried to make it a little dramatic, but my heart was beating really fast at the time as idea after idea came into my head and I think I only got a couple of the ones I wanted down... Thanks about the hour glass "It was one of my more brilliant ideas and between you and me that is saying something..." (Haha Dumbledore quote couldn't help myself!) I knew that I wanted to use the word always in the story because it really defines Harry Potter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12: After

The room was in a state of shock. They all thought that they would never again see those green eyes, or that soft and comforting smile. He was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"You...you heard me?" Remus whispered with tears in his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes again and smiled, "Yeah...I did...thanks."

Everyone watched as Harry's small smile faded and he fell into a deep, exhausted, well earned sleep.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to everyone half smiling, half sternly glaring and muttered, "Out, get out! He needs rest!"

Everyone was reluctant to go but knew that they had to. Remus exited first closely followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were also crying and last to leave was Snape who had a very blank expression that showed neither happiness nor sorrow or even the slightest bit of embarrassment.

When they were out in the open Hermione, Ron and Ginny turned to each other and embraced in a hug. Everything was going to be just the way it was.

"Alright you three," Remus chuckled turning on them. "You need to get some sleep it is one o'clock in the morning! I'll give you a pass in the morning to get out of your classes so that you can come and see him. Mind, only if he is ready for visitors."

They all nodded and turned to leave but their potions teacher caught their attention. Snape was standing on the other side of the room and he was leaning on one of the beds as though he had lost all of his energy his eyes were closed and it looked like he was shaking. Hermione bit her lip and walked towards him slowly.

"Professor?" She whispered when she was closer to him. "Are you alright?"

Snape jumped as though she had woken him from a nap, "Wha- Miss Granger! Would you mind your own business! I am perfectly fine!" He shouted and quickly walked off in the other direction.

Hermione turned around slowly to face the others. "Did you see how white he was?" She whispered.

Remus looked sympathetic, "He was really worried about Harry you know... I think the way he treated him was a bit of an act for your previous years. I know that he cared...for him mother also."

The children stared at him in shock.

"In fact I might go and have a word with him." Remus said. "But first, I will escort you to your dormitories."

They nodded and left the room in silence. None of them talked much and by the time they were reaching the portrait of the fat lady they were grudgingly dragging their feet behind them with their eyes half closed.

"Alright," Remus laughed to see their faces. "Inside, and don't bother about your lessons tomorrow. I will excuse you from them." He turned to leave and then added, "I can see why Harry talks about you a lot. You all are great friends... so caring and..." a tear leaked down Remus's face and he didn't finish the sentence he turned and left managing to say 'goodnight' on his way down the stairs.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny turned to look at each other. "What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"No idea," whispered Hermione.

"Hmm...Well, no lessons in the morning I am going to sleep in!" Ron grumbled turning on his heel to storm into bed "Night! Or should I say morning!" He called over his shoulder.

Hermione and Ginny smiled and they, too, retreated into their beds for a comforting sleep.

* * *

Remus was walking along the deserted corridors that led down to the dungeons. He was determined to see if Severus was alright, considering he looked as though he was on the verge of tears back in the Hospital. He noticed with great grief that it was becoming much cooler and he descended into the depths of the castle and his old jumper was not doing much to shield it. His thoughts wandered to Harry and hoped with all his might that he was much warmer than Remus himself, was. He reached the bottom of the large spiral staircase that led to the potions classroom and now he was looking into the old wooden door of his least favourite classroom. He could remember many horrible lessons there when he went to Hogwarts. Remus gathered his strength and knocked two times on the door. He waited a while, there was no answer. He tried again...no answer. Becoming suspicious he pushed open the door a little bit and found Snape sitting in a chair in the corner on the other side of the room staring into space.

"Severus..." Remus whispered so that he did not scare Snape. "Are you alright?"

There was no answer, Snape was still staring straight ahead as though he could not hear a thing, or maybe he was choosing to pretend not to hear. Remus stepped closer so that he was standing right in front of Snapes face and whispered his name again, still there was no answer. He was starting to become frustrated. '_If he wants to be like that and pretend that he can't hear me so that he can be alone, then I will leave him alone!' _Remus said to himself.

"Alright, I will leave then Severus. I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong." Remus said and stormed out of the room, running up the stone stairs and back into the warmth of the castle.

* * *

'_It's freezing'_ Harry thought as he curled into a small ball around the small amounts of blankets that was around him. His teeth were chattering, his fingers were numb and each breath he took was like inhaling ice.

Apart from the fact that he was cold he could not help but feel as though there was something else wrong. Not physically, but there was an ache in his heart that he could not work out...there had to be a reason for it. As he was lying there in a ball his senses were starting to come back to him. His brain was still foggy so he lay there and figured out what it was starting with his head and going downwards.

'_My head aches...' _he thought, '_My nose is blocked, probably a cold or something because my throat is sore...my shoulders ache, my chest aches...maybe this isn't a cold, my arms ache...more like a fever, my fingers are numb...maybe I have a temperature, I need to pee...nothing unordinary there...my legs ache, my feet feel like lead and my left foot is throbbing.' _When he had finished this he suddenly felt a little better.

'_At least I know what the problem is...'_He thought. He realised that he better do something about how cold he was for sure his sickness would get worse if he let himself get too cold. He opened his mouth to call for Madame Pomfrey but found rather annoyingly that his voice was gone. All that was left was a dry and scratchy sound which would not attract anyone's attention. '_I really must be sick!'_ he mused.

He could see out the small crack in the curtains that were pulled around his bed and was just able to make out the corner of the blanket cabinet. He swung his legs out from underneath the bed covers and slowly placed them on the ground. He looked at his left foot which was still throbbing and found that his ankle was twice the size of his other. He knew he had caught his foot under the table when he passed out a week earlier, but he didn't know he had done that much damage.

He stood on his leg and left a wave of pain in his foot which made him close his eyes. He was so used to being in pain now; surely this would have been nothing, but apparently not. He also realised that his need to pee had come back more persistent than ever and he groaned with the feeling.

'_Great just what I need, an extra long trip...'_He thought. He started walking towards the curtains in his room and pushed them aside. The rest of the Hospital Wing was dark and quiet and there was the soothing sound of deep breathing coming from a couple of the beds to his right. Harry's eyes were watering as he started shuffling across the room rather quickly.

Just as he was passing the blanket cupboard, as he thought the toilet was a bigger issue at that moment, he heard a small whisper. He doubled backwards and came face to face with his Quiddich Captain, Oliver Wood.

Harry walked over to the bed, looking around the room to see if anyone could hear them.

"I thought you were dead, Harry." Wood whispered, even though it was dark in the room Harry could see the small shimmer of tears in woods eyes.

If he had been able to answer the question Harry didn't even know how to respond to it. He knew he had been dead because he saw...well, never mind what he saw, he knew it was his imagination.

"Don't worry; you don't have to explain anything." Wood cut in. "I'm just...glad to see that you're not...you know...dead."

Harry hobbled around on his foot; it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"That looks painful, here sit down on my bed for a second..."He said pointing to the end on his bed where there was a small lump that Harry thought must have been his feet. Harry hobbled over and sat uncomfortably on the end of the bed.

"Not talking huh?" Wood asked.

Harry shook his head and tried to say 'can't' but the only sound that came out was the same scratchy squeak.

Wood looked at him with a worried face, "Oh, you actually 'can't' talk...did you want me to call Madame Pomfrey for you? I'm guessing that's where you were going, anyway."

Harry shook his head and realised his urge for the bathroom was growing. He just wanted to get there, but he knew this break was better for his foot.

"Where were you going then?" Wood asked.

Harry stared at wood and raised his eye brows; hoping wood would get the picture.

"Oh, right..."Wood said, realising what Harry was saying. "I would help you get there but, well, I broke my leg at practice yesterday..." he pointed at an extra lumpy bit under the covers.

Harry smiled 'thanks anyway', and started to get up again. Walking on his foot was a terrible feeling and if he could make a sound he would have woke the whole dorm space. He walked on towards the bathroom. He had made it, as he was pushing the door open he heard hurried footsteps behind him and then there was a hand holding him up. He could smell potions and solutions on her clothing and he turned to look into the face of Madame Pomfrey.

"Gracious dear, you should have called me, I would have helped you over here. That foot was healing! Look at it now! Let me help you." She took most of Harry's weight in her own, which wasn't much as he had not eaten a single thing since a week earlier, and pushed open the door to the bathroom.

Harry was horrified when she showed no sign of leaving his sight and she realised what the problem was. "I can turn away, but I am not leaving your sight." She sternly said.

He knew that there was no point in arguing with her, and he couldn't so really it was a win, lose situation. She turned away and he was left to do his business which was a relief. When he was done he went over to wash his hands but realised that the water was too cold for him to touch.

Madame Pomfrey, realising that something was wrong leant over and picked up one of his hands in her own. "Dear! Your hands are freezing! It isn't even that cold tonight...hmm..." She placed on hand over Harry's forehead and pulled it back. "You have a high fever dear." She muttered.

Harry nodded and leant his heavy head against the cool tiled wall beside him.

"You should have called for me to come and give you another blanket as well; you would have had more energy if I helped you over here as well." She muttered disapprovingly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel now?" She inquired, placing her hand back on his forehead.

Harry opened his mouth to speak as he had done heaps of times that night and once again only a small squeaky whisper escaped him lips.

"Sweetie, you must have a bad cold... back to bed right now, and then I will treat you in the morning, which isn't too far away." She said putting her arm around Harry so that he could take the strain off his foot.

When he got back to his room Harry was asleep on his feet. His head was lolling over and Madame Pomfrey noticed that she was holding all of his weight she lay him down and placed another blanket over the boy who was now deeply sleeping.

"Poor boy..."She whispered before walking back to her office for the night.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed listening to the tweeting of the birds outside her window, thinking about the events of the night before. She had lost her friend, and then he had come back to life again. It was a strange night, but she had never been more grateful for anything else.

She could hear the other girls starting to get dressed in her room. Even though she loved school she felt as though she would do anything for her friend Harry and if that meant missing a day of school for him, then she would do exactly that.

She was not overly tired and decided that she would get up and at least go down to get some breakfast. She got dressed into some plain clothing and went down into the common room where she was surprised to see Ginny sitting by the fire reading a book.

"Ginny, what are you doing up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just...I...well, I couldn't really sleep after everything this morning so...I read my book." She said quietly so that no one else would hear her.

"I guess we should wait to see if Ron comes down." Hermione said, sitting down next to Ginny. "We can all go to breakfast and then see if we can go and visit Harry."

"Yeah, that would be great." Ginny said. "Though, who knows how long Ron will be...he is one for sleeping in!"

Hermione laughed and quickly stood up and walked towards the window on the other side of the room to look out of it. It was a cold morning and the fog was just starting to creep away from the grass on the ground, creating the look as though they were floating on clouds.

She sighed and said, "I wonder if Harry is alright this morning."

Ginny got up and went over to Hermione; she too looked out of the window and onto the fog filled castle grounds. She took Hermione by the shoulder and gave her a sideways hug. "I am sure he is fine."

Hermione was very quiet for a second and then she said, "I can't pretend that I am alright you know..."

Ginny looked confused and went to look Hermione in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

There were small trails of tears in Hermione's eyes and she stuttered as she talked, "W-well I-I almost l-lost my best friend last n-night...H-he meant s-so much t-t-to me. I know he is o-ok now but, there was a moment when...when...I t-thought he was d-dead. Imagine if h-he wasn't ok...we would b-be living w-without him..."

Ginny knew that there was nothing she could say that would make things better so she just decided to give Hermione a hug. After a couple of minutes Hermione's crying died down and they were the only people left in the common room.

As Hermione and Ginny waited for Ron to come downstairs they sat in silence, neither of them could talk much. All they wanted to do was go and see if their friend was alright. The only consolidation they had that everything was ok, was that they had not again felt the same sensation in their hearts as they had earlier.

At 10 o'clock they heard the patter of feet on the stone steps leading off to the boy's dormitory and within seconds Ron appeared. Like Hermione and Ginny he too had dark circles around his eyes and they looked puffy and red.

"Mornin'" Ron yawned as he came to sit next to the fireplace.

"Morning! Ronald, it is almost the afternoon! We've been waiting for hours!" Ginny yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to do that. All I said was morning, what is wrong with you? You're all grumpy!" He yelled back.

"Me! Grumpy! Listen to yourself!" Ginny said.

"Shut it!" Hermione cried. "We are all tired so we are going to be a little irritable...ok...very irritable. But we can't let that get in the way of anything. Who wants to go and see Harry?"

"Sorry," Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"Let's go!" Ron said and looked to Ginny for conformation who nodded and the three set off for the Hospital Wing.

"I cannot wait until Harry is out of the Hospital Wing again," Ron said as they marched on through the quiet corridors as the mornings classes were still in action. "I don't know how you can stand being around Harry and me Hermione...it is so much better when you have at least one friend that is the same gender as you."

Hermione stifled a quiet laugh. "Ronald, I don't need friends that are _like_ me, I want friends who accept me." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look him in the eye. "And that is what you and Harry have given me... a treasured friendship."

Hermione turned and started walking onwards again. Ron was still standing in the same spot. Did Hermione really just say that to him? He looked over towards Ginny and she raised her eyebrows in a playful way. Ron grinned and walked onwards.

Inside the Hospital Wing Harry was lying awake in his bed listening to the sounds of the birds outside. He was not feeling any better than the night before, in fact if it was possible he was feeling worse. He was constantly breathing through his mouth for his nose was blocked and there was a pounding headache rattling his skull. Once again he was freezing cold and there was no way he could call for Madame Pomfrey to come as his voice was failing to even make a small sound.

It was frustrating that on the one time he needed someone there was no one there and on the times that he didn't want anyone there were always people around him. He thought that there was nothing better for him to do than try and fall asleep again. As he closed his eyes he heard approaching footsteps and then the sound of his curtains being drawn back. There were whispering voices. He was trying to work out who they were, and then he heard the unmistakable sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice booming over the rest.

"See he is asleep! He woke up earlier this morning and he is sure to be very tired, he needs his rest."

Harry managed to open his eyes so that they could see that he was awake. Noticing this Madame Pomfrey ran forwards.

"Oh, Harry dear sorry to wake you. Is something wrong?" She pressed her hand back onto Harry's head and then felt around his face. "Would you like another blanket? You seem cold again."

Harry looked down at his bed. He already had four other blankets tucked in underneath him and it seemed silly to ask for another one, but he was so cold. He nodded his head and swallowed, his throat was rather dry.

As Madame Pomfrey was turning to leave Harry sat upright and reached for his bedside table which had a glass cup on it and handed the cup to the nurse.

"Water dear?" She asked, "Alright, I'll be right back. Should I let your friends in?"

Harry nodded and reached over to his other table where there was a tissue box. He grabbed one and blew his nose.

"Oh dear..." She said sympathetically and turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were standing in the doorway. "He seems to have a rather nasty cold and because of it he has lost his voice so he will not be able to speak to you. Just for heaven's sake be careful around him!" She said and left the room.

Harry's friends walked slowly into the room and sat down on the chairs that were next to his bed.

"Hey Harry," Hermione whispered. Harry smiled at her to show that he was listening. "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sneezed into his lap.

"Bless you," Ginny cooed from the other side of the room.

Harry smiled at her.

"Mate," Ron said stepping forwards. "You have no idea how glad we are that you are ok. We were so worried. At one point I thought...I thought...well, it doesn't matter now, at least you are ok."

"Ron's right Harry," Hermione said, "We were all worried and at one point we all thought that it was over, and that you were...gone."

Harry just lay there, there was so many things processing in his head at that moment. He knew that he had almost died, and he knew that his friends were worried about him, but, he didn't know that they cared as much about him as to go and see him in the middle of the night and taking the school day off to go and see him.

For the first time since his mum and dad had died he felt something fill up inside him and it was something that he couldn't explain. He had a feeling that he had to protect his friends like his life depended on it. He knew that they would do that some for him. So, as he was laying there he felt something trickle down his cheek and it was the first tear he had cried in years.

Suddenly there was a shuffling and Harry could feel three different pairs of arms wrapping around his neck, trying all they could to comfort him. This brought on more tears.

Madame Pomfrey came back into the room carrying a blanket and a cup of cold water when she saw the group around Harry. "What did I tell you about being careful?" She cried, "Let go of him."

His friends stepped away from his slowly and she saw Harry laying on the bed his cheeks flushed with sickness but his eyes were red and bloodshot. She bit her lip and went over to him. She tucked the blanket around him and gave his shaking hands the cup of water, which he took gratefully and drank quickly.

When he was finished he put the cup back onto his bedside table, taking another tissue and blowing his nose as he went. He turned back to his friends who looked slightly shocked. He collected his box of berty botts every flavour beans and handed his friends some. They took them gratefully and sat silently eating.

A couple of minutes passed in silence and Ron spoke up, "Thanks for the beans mate; I just got a vomit flavoured one though..."

Harry laughed which turned into a cough, everyone else laughed with him.

Hermione got up off her seat and opened the bag that she had with her, "Harry, don't get annoyed or anything but, I know that you have missed a lot of school so...I kind of brought some work that you can do while you are here. There are just a couple assignments and things like that."

Harry took the rolls of parchment, ink and quills that were held out for him. He smiled and rolled his eyes, though he was appreciative that she thought to get them for him. He quickly unrolled one of the parchments and dug out a quill and wrote in shaky writing, '_thanks'._

"No problem," Hermione said sitting back down in her seat.

"Hey! You can talk to us properly now!" Ron said pointing at the roll of parchment. And that is exactly what Harry did. They sat there all afternoon talking to each other, Harry was writing on his parchment in small handwriting and they lost track of time completely.

Only when Madame Pomfrey came back into the room did they realise that they had been talking for three hours.

"He needs some rest," She cried. "You can come and see him again tomorrow."

Everyone was sad to break apart, especially Harry who was starting to feel really lonely lying that the room all alone.

When his friends were gone and Harry was left alone in his room he closed his eyes and smiled to himself, he knew that everything was going to be alright now, and that was all he could ask for.

* * *

The next day dawned and much to Ron, Hermione and Ginny's displeasure they were expected to return to their normal daily classes and were allowed to take the afternoon off to see Harry.

They walked down to breakfast in the great hall and Hermione was the first to realise that something was wrong.

"You know how Snape walked off the other night?" She asked her friends, "Well, he isn't here today. Doesn't that seem a little odd?"

"Nope, probably slept in or something." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah maybe..." Hermione added slowly.

Though when they made their way down to the dungeons for their potions lesson her suspicions were confirmed when Snape drastically later for their lesson. Everyone was standing outside the door of the classroom like they usually did and twenty minutes had passed since the lesson was supposed to start.

"This can't be a coincidence." Hermione whispered so that no one else could hear her.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, you know how he was acting weird yesterday when he thought Harry had died. Then he walked off as though he was in another world."

"Yeah."

"I think something happened to him." Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll see what's going on." Ron groaned and walked over to the door that lead to their classroom. He held out his hand and was about to push it open when Hermione's hand grabbed his own.

"You can't go in there!" She cried.

"Why not," Said Ron pulling his hand away from her grip.

"Because that is the teacher's classroom." She whispered as she noticed they were attracting attention.

"Well you wanted to know what happened to Snape." He whispered back and pushed the door open.

When the two looked inside the room they were shocked to see their teacher sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. His face was a chalky white colour and his hair was matted to his forehead. They crept into the room and went to stand in front of their teacher.

"Professor?" Hermione whispered and waved her hand in front of his unfocused eyes. She could tell that he was breathing because of the rise and fall of his shoulders but there was no life in any other part of his body.

"Go and get help Ron!" She whispered. There was the sound of her friend departing the room and then she was left alone with her dead to the world teacher.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter completed! That was a really fun one to write. I hope that it is just as fun for you to read. Please let me know what you think. I am being really cautious about Harry's mention in the story. It seems as though there isn't much mention of him in this chapter, to me at least.**

**Could you please let me know what you think; should I have more emphasis on Harry or is it fine just the way it is... I'm counting on you! Haha thanks!**

**Review Replies: ( I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that is reviewing, the most reviews I have ever had thanks! YAY!)**

**Man of Constant Sorrow: Thank you very much for the review! I must start with saying I am very sorry that you feel that way about my story. I was quite excited to hear that my story was one of your favourites. That is all that matters to me! I write for my own enjoyment and if other people like my stories then that is an extra score! Thanks for being so truthful in your review I really appreciate it. I hope I haven't put you off the story and if you continue reading, I hope you like this chater.**

**Nayeli Clearwater: Thanks for the review. It is funny that you should say that because...(not giving too much away here, but there was a part in this chapter where Harry says something quiet mysterious, this will be addressed in other chapters, but you hit the nail right on the head!) There will be a heap more Sirius to come! So in answer to your question, no the puppy dog eyes are not needed, but they are cute! I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Is A Bell X3: Thanks for the review. It's great to hear that my writing can draw so many emotions. You are a very smart person, I actually quite forgot about the Horcrux and how this could affect it... I could add something in if you like. It is a very good idea, maybe I might, you will have to read on and see. I hope you like this new chapter, please let me know what you think.**

**SSS-love2read: Thanks for the review! You doubt me! Haha, no, not the last chapter! How could I give up that easily! There is much more to happen. I hope you like the chapter please let me know what you think, as usual you never let me down! :D**

**Alliethepic7: Thanks for the review! I am so sorry, I take full responsibility it is my entire fault! Haha, I am glad to hear that you are really getting into the story. It's great. Hope you like this new chapter, please let me know what you think of it!**

**DracoLover14: Thanks for the review. I was really determined to make sure Snape had more of a main role in this chapter, there is much more to come from it! I was quite excited to put that part in with Ron and Hermione, I tried to 'defuse the tension' by putting that in there. It was great to hear that you loved that chapter, please let me know what you think about this one. Thanks :D**

**Totally Kowalski: Reader who is totally awesome and gave a great review say YAAAAAY! Yep, he is alive. Haha, it's great to hear that you love the story so much! I also have a big grin! You are a great reader! Got to love that review! Ajfjanfnaifnnafn "awesome!" Please let me know how you like this chapter, there is much more to come to stay in that seat and don't go anywhere! Thnaks!**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: Thanks for the review! Yes he is alive! It is getting exciting even for me! Hehe, hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! Thanks :D**

**Kendra Dhyanna: Thanks for the review! I must say I was quite excited to get a review in another language, it really shows me that my story is literally being read everywhere! Let me translate your review so that I can read it haha...hold one... back! Alright...not too sure 'google translate' was the best option for translating...  
It says something like "You are glad that I have stopped living..." hmm, that may be a bad translation... I get what you are saying though. Sorry for making you cry, really. I hope you like this chapter, review and let me know what you think! Thanks :D**

**Rea558750: Thanks for the review! You may cry and laugh! It is great to hear about all these different emotions that people have for my story! Thank you so much it means a lot to me! I hope you like this new chapter please review!**

**Guest: No, this is not that last chapter! In fact there are many more to come, I have a lot planned and I hope it will turn out well! I hope you like this new chapter, please let me know what you think! Thanks! :D**

**Padfootette: Thanks for the review. I think Harry is glad that he is alive also! Haha, I hope you like this new chapter, let me know what you think thanks! :D**

**Thanks for all of your reviews everyone, please keep them coming you don't know what they mean to me! Thanks- Jayne.**


	13. Chapter 13: Things get a little Sirius

Ron decided to go to the only person he knew could help them, and that was Lupin. He ran through the stone castle corridors. He knew where their teacher would be, with his favourite person and that was Harry. He turned left and sprinted along the last corridor until he came to the large oak wooden doors that he had come to know so well.

He took a breath and pushed them open, at was the same dark room as it had been the day before when they had been there last. He ran, as quietly as he could to the curtains that were drawn around Harry's bed and pushed them apart.

Just as he had thought, there was Lupin sitting on the chair reading the 'daily prophet' next to a deeply sleeping Harry. Lupin lowered his paper and looked at Ron with a quizzical look. As Ron went to open his mouth to speak Remus quickly put his finger up to his mouth to tell Ron to be quiet and nodded towards the curtain.

Ron nodded and walked out of the room with Lupin close behind. As soon as they were outside the room Lupin made sure the curtains were closed before he said, "Sorry about that, I just got him to sleep...he's been very worried...about something I don't really know what...anyway, what's wrong?"

"Well, we went down to our class for potions this morning and Snape didn't show up for a while so Hermione and I decided to see what was wrong, so we went into the classroom and we found Snape,"

"Professor Snape!" Lupin interrupted.

"Yeah, him, well we saw him sitting in the chair at the back and in the corner of the classroom and he was just staring at the wall...Hermione asked me to come and get help, and I knew that we could trust you." Ron had said this very fast and he was now taking deep breaths as though he had just run a marathon.

Lupin stood there for a moment as if remembering something, and then he spoke. "Well, that would explain why he was doing that last night when I went to see him...I thought he was just trying to ignore me..."

Ron was looking at Lupin as though he was mad.

"We better go Ron, there is only one thing I can think of and we need Poppy to see if it is true." Lupin whispered. "I'll be back in a moment."

Lupin left the room, obviously going to fetch Madame Pomfrey Ron thought and as if to confirm his suspicions Lupin came back with the Matron running behind him.

"Alright Ron, let's go." Lupin said.

With that the three of them left the room at a fast pace. Ron was behind Lupin and Madame Pomfrey who seemed to be half sprinting which seemed quite unnecessary to Ron but he kept up anyway.

When they made it to the dungeons the first thing he saw was Hermione standing by the doorway crying. Madame Pomfrey and Lupin went forwards to check on Snape.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"W-well...i-it just reminded me of-of H-Harry..." She said sobbing into Ron's shoulder.

Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug, he felt her hair tickling the bottom of his nose and he could smell the soft scent of her perfume. "Sssh..." He whispered, "Its ok...its ok." He rubbed her back. He felt as the crying intensified and the back of his shirt was becoming rather wet from her tears.

The two jumped when there was a voice coming from behind them, "What's wrong Hermione?" They broke apart and saw Lupin smiling over them. He crouched down and took Hermione's face in his hands.

"N-nothing..." Hermione whispered, embarrassed.

Lupin's face formed a soft smile. The deep lines on his face became more prominent, but it was a kind smile more than anything else. "You can tell me." He whispered, "I won't tell anyone."

"I-It's just... w-when I s-saw Snape l-like that, it reminded me o-of H-Harry... I k-know it is st-stupid, but..."

"It's not stupid!" Remus whispered sternly back. He sat there for a moment and then sighed. "I think we were wrong as teachers not to notice the impact that this has had one the both of you...maybe it would be best if you had a couple of days off from school for a while..."

Ron and Hermione were shocked, though deep down they felt rather grateful.

"N-no sir!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione..." Remus sighed, "I am not asking I am telling...you have been through too much, both of you."

Hermione nodded silently and looked towards Ron who smiled back. By now the whole class was gathered around the classroom door trying to get a glimpse of their teacher inside.

"How's Snape?" Hermione asked wiping tears away from her eyes. "Professor Snape, I mean."

"Well, thing is, we think that like the two of you, he has been put into shock...though this is more serious...I am sure he will come around with the help of Madame Pomfrey." Remus smiled and stood back up again. He started to walk back into the classroom, and then he turned back towards Ron and Hermione.

"He'll be fine just walk back to the common room...you can come and see Harry tonight, I'll send a letter later." He smiled and went back into the room.

_There were white clouds drifting past his face. He could hear the soft murmuring of voices, soft, soft voices. He felt as he pulled through the clouds and there standing in front of him was his parents. Harry, moved forwards as to touch the soft shimmery form but he felt as his hand slipped through into nothingness._

_They smiled at him._

"_Mum? Dad?" Harry asked and he could hear his voice echoing as though he were in a large room. He was shocked to hear that his voice could work again._

_They both nodded at the same time._

"_Why am I here? Where are we?" He said quietly._

_His mother stepped forwards, "We had to talk to you sweetheart, you are at our place."_

"_Your place?" Harry asked._

"_Yes son," His father said also stepping forwards._

"_Why did you have to talk to me?" Harry whispered again._

"_Be safe Harry..." His mother whispered._

"_What does that mean? Why?" Harry asked urgently._

_Through the confusion his father spoke up, "Trust him Harry, trust him."_

"_What does that mean!?" Harry cried._

"_Sweetheart, he's coming...don't believe what they say, he knows the truth...trust him!" His mother cried looking around frantically as though she was waiting for something to happen._

"_Trust WHO!?" Harry screamed. Then, as he said this the cloudy room they were in suddenly became dark and there was a horrible howling sound. Harry's parents looked behind them quickly and there was a black billowy figure coming towards them with his hand outstretched._

"_It's too late!" James screamed at his son, "It has come for us...just trust him! You will know what we are saying in due time!"_

_The big claw like hands of it came out of the darkness and reached for the three of them. Harry watched as the hand grew closer and he ducked shielding his eyes. He watched between his fingers as his parents were picked up by 'it' and just as it was starting to move away with his mum and dad he felt something push against his stomach and he was tumbling down through the clouds away from his parents. There was the sensation of his belly flipping as he fell. He opened his mouth and screamed "Muuuuuuuum! Daaaaaaaaddddd!"_

He felt a thud and when he opened his eyes they were inches from the floor. He felt the pain as his twisted ankle was the only thing keeping him from falling off the bed completely. He tried to get up, but could not, there was no energy left inside him. He could feel his nose running uncontrollably as he was upside down and when he tried to call out for someone he noticed his voice was still a vast whisper.

In the depths of the mountains surrounding Hogwarts was a small cave, which had been the hideout of the most dangerous and sought after wizard of all time. His name was Sirius Black. The wizarding world feared him as they all thought that he was a follower of Lord Voldemort and killed his best friends. Though, this was not true, it was another who had killed those people and pinned the blame on him.

He had been sitting outside the castle of Hogwarts since he had felt a stinging sensation in his heart. He knew that he had to get in there to see if his godson was alright. That was something else he had wished to tell Harry, he wanted to spend at least some time with him. Now, he was afraid that it was too late, and that his godson was dead.

He knew that even if everything was lost, and he was dead and gone, he still wanted to see the child that looked so much like his mother and father. He wanted to feel his soft hair before all was lost.

Silently without another word he transformed into his animagus form of a dog and walked down the rocky slope towards the castle grounds.

Ron and Hermione had just reached the Gryffindor common room.

"How are we going to pass our exams if we can't go to our classes Ron?" Hermione squealed and she walked over to the chair by the fire and got out her textbook called 'Achievements in Charming' and started to read vigorously.

Ron walked over to Hermione, sitting down on the couch next to her and gave her a sad smile. "Hermione, we were told to go back here to sleep, not do homework."

"I know but-"

"But," Ron interrupted. "Nothing, you look tired Hermione, go to sleep."

Hermione nodded and much to Ron's surprise put the book down on the floor and leant over and rested her head on his lap closing her eyes.

Ron smiled as he could smell her perfume again and he too laid his head back against the couch and fell asleep.

Harry was starting to panic, why was there no one coming? Usually there was someone checking on him every couple of minutes. His head was starting to pound as the blood rushed to it and the pain in his ankle was becoming unbearable.

He knew he had to get some help somehow so he reached as far forwards as he dared. Just as he had hoped the movement was enough to untangle his foot from the bed covers and he flopped onto the floor.

He could feel the colour draining from his face as his ankle gave a jolt of pain. Unlike before, he could not move it at all without him feeling as though he was going to throw up. He would just have to wait for someone to come and help him back into bed. He felt his body effulge him in a shiver as he realised the floor was freezing cold.

"Remus, I wonder if you could help me." Madame Pomfrey asked as she stepped back from Snape.

"Of course," Remus muttered and he waved his wand which sent Snape flying in the air head of them.

They walked out of the classroom and closed the door, Snape still bobbing ahead of them his eyes open and staring straight ahead. Remus turned to the class that was still waiting to be told what to do and said, "Free period, off you go."

Remus and Madame Pomfrey walked quickly back towards the Hospital Wing.

When they were halfway there and walking along the third floor corridor Remus let out a gasp which made Madame Pomfrey stop in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Who...who, is watching the Hospital floor? I thought we were the only ones in there." He said.

"Well of course we were bu-"Madame Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. "Harry!"

"You watch him," Remus jerked a finger towards Snape. "I'll go." And with that Remus started sprinting towards the Hospital Wing without a care in the world who he was pushing out of the way.

When he got to the room he pushed open the doors and ran over to the curtains that surrounded Harry's bed.

He was close; he could smell the sweet grass that he was once so used to. He could hear the birds tweeting in the trees, like they did when he went to school there. Sirius was climbing the steep hill that lead into the suspension bridge part of the school. Once inside he would have to find his bearings again. He sprinted down the bridge his four legs carrying him much farther than two did and he reached the courtyard. He was just outside the clock tower, he knew from the constant ticking, and he rushed inside.

'_Where would he be?'_ Sirius asked himself. He thought to go to the common room at first but he knew that he would arouse too much suspicion running through the castle as a dog.

'_Dumbledore'_ he thought and started running as fast as he could for the entrance to his office.

Harry could hear footsteps coming. '_Finally'_ he thought.

They were running across the shiny floor and Harry could see the trouser legs of his favourite teacher drawing to a stop in front of the curtains around his bed. Then they were pulled back and Remus rushed inside.

"Harry!" Remus cried rushing over and crouching down on the ground beside him.

Harry tried to speak but the only sound that came out was a 'sss' that sounded like there was a baby snake in the room. He could feel himself shivering and Remus brought a hand to Harry's forehead.

"You're heating up Harry!" He exclaimed. "Let me help you back into bed."

Remus grabbed Harry by the shoulders and helped him to sit up. Then, he put his arms underneath Harry's legs and started lifting him off the ground. Harry felt it before he could react. As soon as his foot left the ground and lay at a limp angle he felt pain; far worse than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

He opened his mouth to howl in pain but the only sound he made was a horrible cracked squeak. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, which started bleeding. He could feel something rising up in him.

Remus quickly put Harry down at seeing the reaction.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking worried.

Harry could not help it he felt terrible, he leant over and was horribly sick all over the ground. He came back up shaking and sweating.

"What?" Remus was asking rather urgently now.

Harry's hands were shaking so badly he couldn't control them but he just looked towards his ankle and Remus followed his gaze.

Sure enough Harry's foot was facing completely the other way and was a light shade of black and purple.

Remus swore quietly under his breath and turned towards Harry whose complexion was now pale with a nasty tinge of green.

"Alright, don't worry Harry. I'll just call for Madame Pomfrey to come and we will fix this straight away." Remus said opening the curtains around Harry's bed again.

"POPPY!" He called a little more frantically than he meant to. Luckily enough he saw her white dress coming through the door to the Hospital, closely followed by Severus who still looked dead to the world.

"What is it Remus, don't tell me something has happened?" She cried placing Snape on the closest bed and rushing over to him.

"Afraid I can't Harry's...well, you will have to see for yourself." Remus said leading the way back into the small room.

When she was inside Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry's foot and frowned. "What have you been doing sweetie?"

Harry didn't reply he was still shaking and he now kept his eyes closed.

"Alright we can fix this up for you right away." She said loudly so that Harry could hear. "First we shall get you off the floor."

She beckoned Remus to help her and Harry felt as his body was lifted by one person and his foot was supported by the other. There was still a large amount of pain, but nothing like there had been before.

He slumped back onto the pillows and opened his eyes. He watched as Madame Pomfrey placed two pillows underneath his foot and went out to get something.

He closed his eyes and swallowed again and muttered to himself, '_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright..."_

"Are you alright Harry?" Rems asked uncertainly.

Harry quickly nodded his head and felt a tear leak down his face.

"There's no shame in feeling pain Harry." Remus whispered comfortingly.

Harry felt his hand over and start patting his back when Madame Pomfrey came back in with some potions.

"Alright sweetie, I need you to drink these...it will make you feel a little better while I put the bones back into place." She gave him a small glass and smiled at him.

He nodded and drained the potion in one swig. He felt something icy cold move down his body and instantly his foot felt as though it wasn't there. It was the best feeling in the world and Harry felt himself relax back into the pillows.

He was bounding through the castle and came to a halt outside the place where the distinctly remembered the headmasters office once was. There was a stone gargoyle, though what was the password? This was something he had completely forgotten about. If there was another thing that he knew about the castle was that it would deliver when one was in need.

So he sat there and thought long and hard, '_I need to see Dumbledore.' _As soon as he had thought it the passageway opened and the staircase came up out of the ground. He took the stairs two at a time and came to the outside of the headmaster's office. He changed out of his animagus formation and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Said the quiet voice on the other side and Sirius bent over and pushed the door inwards.

As soon as he was in the room he could see Professor Dumbledore sitting down at his desk. He thought that there would be some kind of shocked look on his face to see Sirius standing there as, after all, he was a known murderer. But, Dumbledore was smiling at him as though he was expected.

"Ah, Sirius," He said as he stood up and walked to the other side of his table to come face to face with him. "I am glad you came."

"Where is he?" Sirius asked stubbornly it seems as though Azkaban had not fully created manners for the man.

"Whom are you talking?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"My godson, where is he? Please don't tell me he is dead." Sirius said calmly.

"You mean Harry?"

"Yes of course I mean Harry!" Sirius spat then he calmed down a little, "I'm sorry sir, just a little flustered."

"There is no need to call me sir Sirius, as we are now considered equals." Dumbledore explained. "In answer to you other question he is not dead, we thought he was for a couple of dreadful hours...but he is now just recuperating."

"Oh..."Sirius said rather happily. "Would I be able to see him?"

The smile that was on Dumbledore's face faded. "You see Sirius, even though I have been on your side since you were convicted of the murder of all those helpless muggles and selling James and Lilly to Voldemort."

At the sound of the name Sirius let out a shiver of dislike.

"Which I know you did not do," Dumbledore continued, "But, I am afraid that not everyone shares the same thoughts as me and would not feel comfortable with knowing that you were with their hero."

Sirius thought about this for a moment and said, "Is there anyone staying with him at the moment? Someone that is close to him?"

"Yes there is," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Who? Maybe if we both talked to who ever it is and tell them that I am innocent."

"We could bu-"

"I have proof!" Sirius cried.

Dumbledore looked intently at Sirius over the rim of his half moon spectacles. "Peter?"

"Pettigrew, yes..." Sirius finished his sentence for him.

"You found him?"

"That was another reason for coming back to the school...yes." Sirius whispered.

Dumbledore stood for a minute as though thinking and then spoke. "Believe it or not, but your best friend has returned to the school to do some teaching... Remus Lupin."

"Old Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever you may call him." Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together. "If you can get the evidence we can bring him over to our side and within due course I am sure that Harry will understand everything.

Ron awoke with a start and felt something moving next to him.

"Sorry, Ron..." Hermione whispered.

He opened his eyes fully and saw that she was getting up. It seemed as though they had been asleep for at least an hour and there were crease lines on the side of Hermione's face from Ron's pants.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"That's alright." Ron said yawning and stretching his arms. "What is the time?

"Just a little bit past one o'clock." Hermione said. "Should we go and see Harry?"

"No, Lupin said he would send a letter for when we could." Ron explained.

"Oh...right." Hermione said sounding disappointed.

Just as Ron was about to say something else the door to the fat lady swung open and in walked Professor Dumbledore and another man who Hermione recognised instantly.

"Professor, its Sirius Black! Right behind you!" She screamed.

"Calm now Miss Granger..." Dumbledore said holding up his hand. "As you are well aware this is Sirius Black but, he is not the man that everyone says he is."

"How do you know that?" Ron cried grabbing Hermione and pulling her behind himself.

"He has proof that he is not a murderer. The reason he is here is because he felt what you two experienced a couple of nights ago I believe." Dumbledore said.

"You mean they care about him enough to feel it?" Sirius asked shocked and looked back towards Ron and Hermione.

"Oh yes Sirius, if you were to see these three friends together you would understand. They are much like you and James..." Dumbledore muttered.

"James as in Harry's..."

"Father yes Miss Granger," Dumbledore finished, "You see we need a little help from you Ronald."

"Me?" Said Ron looking shocked. "What can I do?"

"We believe that in order to show Sirius's innocence we need your rat."

"Scabbers?" Ron cried.

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed.

"But what?" Ron stuttered.

"Can I just borrow him for a couple of hours, I assure you that you will have him back in due time." Dumbledore said.

Ron reached for his cage which was sitting in the corner of the common room and gave it to Dumbledore. "Here."

"Thank you very much." Dumbledore turned to leave and then stopped and looked at the two friends and smiled, "Oh, and may I introduce you to Harry's godfather Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled at them and said, "Don't worry I not as scary as I look in the pictures."

Dumbledore chuckled as he left the room.

Harry heard a sickening crack as his foot was being put back into place. It was the sounds of the cracking that made him feel slightly nauseous again and also the smell of vomit from before. He was glad that Remus had stopped patting his back.

"How are you doing Harry?" Remus asked seeing his quickly greening face.

Harry kept his mouth shut and nodded breathing depth through his nose.

"Are you still in pain?" Came the voice of Madame Pomfrey from the end of the bed.

Harry shook his head and dry heaved as there was another cracking sound.

"Feeling sick?" Remus asked as he reached down for the bed pan.

Harry weakly nodded his head and breathed in through his nose again. There was another crack followed by another dry heave.

"I thought after everything you would have a stronger stomach than this." Remus said chuckling.

Harry would have laughed if he did not feel so sick he swallowed and slowly breathed in through his mouth shaking as he did this. He slowly closed his eyes to try and calm his stomach a little.

There was a crash outside and then there was the sound of footsteps shuffling across the ground and they came to a halt outside the curtained area.

Harry heard as Madame Pomfrey screamed and there was the scraping sound as Remus got up out of his chair.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around trying to see what everyone was looking at. His tried to hoist himself further up and he felt his ankle shoot with pain again, the potion must have been wearing off.

The face of Dumbledore came into view and there was someone behind him that Harry could not see.

He felt like he was going to throw up again and he suddenly felt his body go completely cold and he dry heaved.

"Remus," Dumbledore said quietly nodding towards Harry.

Remus ran over and held the sick bowl up just in time for Harry to empty his stomach contents into it.

When Harry was finished Remus left the room to clean the bowl and Harry caught sight of the one person he didn't want to see.

"Harry, "Dumbledore said calmly. "Let me introduce you to your godfather, Sirius Black."

**Hey,**

**So that's the end of another chapter. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to everyone that is reading my stories, favouriting (not a word but whatever! Haha), following and reviewing you all mean so much to me! Please tell me how you liked this chapter and if there is something that you really want in some of the other chapters.**

**Review Replies: OMG I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Thanks guys!**

**Elistone: Thanks for the review! I am really sorry about the problem at the start with my paragraphing. Something went wrong when I uploaded that chapter...but it is fixed now. I hope you could read the chapter and liked it. I also hope you liked this one. Fingers crossed it uploads correctly! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Nayeli Clearwater: Thanks for the review (smiles at the smile) I know I have said it but, Happy Birthday again! I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think about it!**

**Kendra Dhyanna: Thanks for the review. I am glad that you like the story! I know there wasn't much about Snape in this chapter but there will be more to come I assure you! Hope you liked this chaper, please tell me what you think!**

**Rea558750: Thanks for the review! I know, I need to do something about Snape, and it will happen in the next chapter, just thought I would bring it out a little and make this one more on Sirius and Harry. Hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think.**

**Vangran: Thanks for the review. I am so sorry about the submission of my last chapter. Something went wrong and it decided to do that...but it is fixed now and hopefully it won't happen when I upload this one... haha wouldn't that be funny! I hope you like this chapter; please tell me what you think.**

**DracoLover14: Thanks for the review! There will be much about Snape in the next chapter I promise. I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think!**

**Tmnt 2012 rocks: Thanks for the review! It's great to hear that you liked the chapter so much. Hey, don't worry about short reviews! I am very touched that you even write reviews if it takes so long! Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter! Please review (only if you can! Haha)**

**Allietheepic7: Thanks for the review...very well done! I hope you now know what is happening with Sirius... please tell me if you liked that chapter! Thanks**

**Padfootette: Thanks for the review! I am glad that you like it! Please let me know about this one! Thanks**

**Ally Louelle: Thank you VERY much! I am so glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me! Thanks.**

**SSS- love2read: Thanks for the review! I am glad that you liked the chapter! I love chapters with Ron and Hermione as well! I hope you especially liked this one...I put a little more on them as well. I hope you like this chapter since it was anxiously awaited! Please tell me what you think!**

**Elizaveta Hedervary: Thanks for the review! I am really touched to hear that this was one of the stories that you kept on reading. I always like hearing when my stories form an emotional bond with other people. There will be more on Snape in the next chapter so not all is lost! I hope you like this chapter please let me know what you think!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter update! Please let me know what you think!**

**So thanks for all of your lovely reviews everyone! I will try and get the next chapter up soon but I do have a pretty full weekend next weekend and might not be able to...I hope I can though! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jayne :D**


End file.
